


Today I Fell And Felt Better

by ChemicalGhost



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance, The Used
Genre: Age Difference, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alternate Universe - High School, Bottom Frank, Illegal Activities, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Sexual Abuse, Sexual Content, Student Frank Iero, Teacher Gerard Way, Teacher-Student Relationship, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, top gerard
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-16
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-07-15 08:58:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 22
Words: 25,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7216045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChemicalGhost/pseuds/ChemicalGhost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frank doesn't really like his literature teacher Gerard even though his boyfriend keeps telling him he has a crush. He seems a little too pretentious and honestly... Kind of an asshole. But when he finds out Gerard is friends with the singer of one of his favorite bands he decides to give the guy a chance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Look at him." Frank scoffed. "So annoying. Why does he keep biting his lip like that?" He glanced at the teacher who was lazily spread on a desk in front of the class.

"Be quiet!" Bob shushed him.

"I'm whispering! And for fucks sake. Do you think he looks interested in what we're saying?" Frank gestured towards the teacher.

Bob shrugged. "I like him"

"Really?" Frank grabbed a pen and started drawing random circles on his notebook. "He's doesn't even do anything."

"That's not true. He's a pretty good teacher actually."

Frank pushed Bob's shoulder. "Do you have a crush on him or something?" He teased.

"No! It's just that he's cool. And the only reason he's not doing anything is because we're supposed to be writing this stupid ass essay which I swear to God I'll never finish if you don't shut up." Bob sighed and tried to focus on the papers in front of him.

"I don't know man. Ray told me he went to art school but dropped out. What's up with that?"

"I don't know. Lot's of people drop out of courses." Bob answered without really paying attention.

"Why do you think he wanted to become a teacher? He doesn't look like a teacher." Frank stared intently at the man almost asleep in front of the classroom. Greasy black hair covered half of his face as his hand supported his chin in front of a book. His clothes looked like they hadn't been washed in a while. Like since 2009, Frank though.

Bob sighed and tried to ignore Frank.

"I think that's like the third cup of coffee he had since the begging of the class." Frank pointed out.

"I think you should actually write something, Frankie. The class is almost over." Bob tried.

"I'm not going to. This is stupid. I've read this book a thousand times." He pushed the old copy of Frankenstein around on top of his desk.

"You're so stupid you're going to fail literature out of spite." Bob mumbled under his breath.

"I'm not going to fail. He probably didn't even notice I didn't turn in the last few papers. He never says anything. Do you think he even cares? He's probably just hungover or whatever."

"I'm starting to think you're the one with the crush, Frank." Bob smiled.

"Fuck off!" Frank rolled his eyes.

"I'm not joking. You're like obsessed."

"I am not! Stop being jealous."

"Fine. Then why the sudden interest in him?"

Frank stopped for a second to think about it.

"I don't know.. He looks like an interesting person... I just dislike him! I think it's the pointy nose. Makes him look like a snob." He wondered.

"I think this is just because he never drooled over your essays like the old teacher did."

"Can you blame me for thinking I deserve more recognition? I'm a damn good writer." Frank punched the table and scared a few sleepy students around him. "Sorry." He mumbled.

"Everything okay back there?" Mr. Way finally lifted his head and looked at the students for once.

"Yes, sir." Frank smiled brightly. Mr. Way nodded and went back to his book. 

"What was that?" Bob chuckled.

"Shut up!" Frank felt himself blushing and angrily distracted himself by pulling a loose strand of his black fingerless gloves.

He was embarrassed so he stopped talking and allowed his boyfriend to try and do some work. He knew he would end up re-writing whatever, though. As usual.

Bob was never really interested in improving his writing skills but he needed to keep good grades if he wanted to stay on the football team so Frank did most of his essays. It was never really a problem since writing was one of his favorite things.

For the next fifteen minutes Frank just watched his teacher and asked himself the same thing his boyfriend had asked. 'Why am I so interested?'

Maybe it really was just because he wasn't getting a lot of attention. He really liked writing so it was a little disappointing to have his teacher not help him with it. Then again he never really asked for help he just wanted a compliment or something. After all he was pretty sure he was the only seventeen year old in the classroom who could actually write a paragraph that wasn't completely terrible.

Mr. Way frowned at his book as if he was disagreeing with the author. He went to take another sip of the coffee mug that was resting on the table only to realize it was empty. Frank smiled at how silly that looked.

When the bell finally rang and people started spilling out of the classroom Frank took a look at Bob's production. Messy handwriting and probably lots rambling that he wouldn't even try to figure out until next class.

"I'll see you after practice, okay?" Bob kissed Frank's cheek quickly and ran out of the classroom after dropping the sheet of paper on the teacher's table.

Frank took his sweet time getting all his shit into his backpack just so that he could be alone with the teacher for a few seconds. He was a little annoyed and just wanted to be noticed.

He walked up to the front and placed his clean sheet of paper proudly on top of the other student's essays. He smiled at Mr. Way and waited.

Gerard stared blankly at him. His pale face was unreadable but Frank was determined to get something out of him.

"I didn't write my essay." He stated, standing in front of the teacher's desk with his arms crossed in front of his chest.

"I see..." Mr. Way mumbled, uninterested.

Frank scoffed and started to walk away but he stopped when the teacher's voice interrupted him.

"I heard you. You think my assignment was stupid." He spoke in an amused tone. "Which is funny since you didn't even try at all." 

"What? You think I can't do it?" Frank walked back to the teacher's desk. He was starting to get on his nerves.

"You're the one saying that." Mr. Way pushed all of his things into his backpack except for the empty mug.

"I'll have the stupid thing done by tomorrow." Frank spoke. "It's gonna be a piece of cake."

"Sure." The teacher picked up his things and got up. That's when Frank saw the T-shirt he was wearing. There was no way he knew that band. 'The Used' was this small local band that Frank had been listening to nonstop for the last few months and his teacher was right there in front of him wearing their merch.

"What? Do I have coffee on my shirt or something?" Mr. Way inspected his own clothes.

"No. Sorry." Frank looked away when he realized he had been staring.

The teacher gave him a half smiled and walked away.

"I'll have the essay done!" Frank insisted.

"Sure, Frank." The teacher said as he carried himself away slowly. 

Good. At least he knew Frank's name.

He was about to go work furiously on what he knew would be a fucking great essay when he noticed the empty mug abandoned on the desk.

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

Frank barely spent any time with Bob at all before rushing home to write. He was usually excited about his assignments before his old teacher left but this was something else entirely. He wanted to make Mr. Way recognize how good of a writer he was. More than that, he really wanted to make him drop that smug look. 

Frankenstein was the perfect book for that. Frank really liked monsters and that was one of his favorites. Just to make sure his essay would kick ass he even read some parts again. It was way past 2 a.m. when he was finally content with his work. 

Sure, he felt like death when he woke up in the morning to go to class but the feeling that he would show Gerard how wrong he was about him drove him out of the bed instantly. 

He grabbed his dirty old backpack and the mug he had snatched from the teacher's desk the day before. 

At the time he thought he would just give him back the mug some other day. Then he planned on maybe filling it with coffee before the next class like some sort of treat but now all of that just sounded silly to him. He should have just left it there. What was him after all? A teacher's pet?

He dropped it on the sink and decided future-him would decide what to do. Maybe he could just forget it and Gerard would assume he lost it. 

When the time for his Literature class finally arrived he and Bob took their places on the back of the class. Gerard was nowhere to be seen. Late. As usual. 

Frank used his extra minutes to proof read his dazzling, spotless production. Bob looked over his shoulder. 

"Oh, thanks, man!" He grabbed the piece of paper with his dirty fingers and frank internalized a scream. "You're great! You know this was not even due today, right?"

"Actually," Frank took the paper from his hands like it was a baby. "that's mine." 

"Really? I thought you were boycotting this class or whatever."

"Well, Mr. Way was doubting my writing skills so I had to do something about it." He shrugged as if the essay was nothing special when in reality he wanted to turn it in so bad his fingers were itching.

"I don't know, dude..." Bob started. "You're already doing pretty great with your grades. Maybe you should let me have this one. Just to be sure."

"What?" Frank scoffed. "No way. I worked my butt off for this. And it's like you said it's not even due today. I'll have time for yours as well."

"If you say so..." Bob turned his face away and started typing on his phone. "Just don't leave me hanging, you know I need this."

Frank sighed. " I know. I never leave you hanging, you idiot."

Mr. Way rushed into the classroom dropping a bunch of books on his way to his desk.

"Good morning, everyone." He greeted the students with a tired voice. The day had started hours before but he looked like he had just dropped off his bed that instant. Some people answered him as he picked up his stuff. He was still wearing the The Used T-shirt and that made Frank smile. 

"Okay so I corrected your first drafts of the Frankenstein essay and I wrote down a bunch of notes so today you'll have a lot of work to do." He started passing out the papers covered in red messy hand-writing. "If you have any questions please feel free to come to me for help... I'll be on my desk... Dying." He mumbled the last part but Frank heard it.

Now that Frank was starting to pay attention he realized Mr. Way was kind of funny in a weird way. He watched as the teacher tried miserably to organize the thousands of papers in front of him for a few minutes before giving up and making a huge pile. He started getting uneasy and kept searching for something. He opened all of his drawers a bunch of times and even looked under the desk. 

"Stupid." He mumbled to himself before standing up. He looked around the classroom, a little lost, and informed everyone that he would be back in two minutes. 

He actually took five minutes. Frank counted. 

When Gerard came back he was holding a plastic cup filled with coffee. He placed it on the desk quickly and rubbed his hands like if it had burned the tip of his fingers. Fuck. Frank really shouldn't have taken the damn mug. He got up and decided to confess his stupidity. 

When he got up to the desk the teacher surprised him by meeting him with a big smile. 

"So..." Gerard started. "What's the excuse?" 

"Excuse?" Frank asked, a little confused. Gerard rolled his eyes at him. 

"Just say it: You didn't write the essay." 

"What? No!" Frank felt offended. "I did write my essay! And it's a damn good one too."

"Well." Gerard didn't seem to believe him. "May I see the 'damn good' essay, then?" He asked.

"What? Right now?" Frank glanced back at Bob who was writing furiously. Gerard chuckled. 

"Unless you don't have it." 

Frank fetched his essay and slammed it on top of the teacher's desk proudly. "There." 

Gerard nodded and waited for Frank to leave but he wasn't done. He pulled a chair from nearby and sat in front of the teacher. 

"I want to watch you correct it." He crossed his arms in front of his chest. 

"You want me to correct this... Right now...?" Gerard looked like he was about done with Frank but he didn't care. He just stared at the teacher with a determined face. "Fine." Gerard sighed and pulled a red pen from his pocket. 

He was half-way through the first paragraph when Frank interrupted him.

"That's a reference." He pointed out.

"I know." Gerard looked amused. His eyes focused on the paper again. Another minute passed and Frank started biting on his nails. 

Gerard frowned a couple of times and smiled at some phrases. Frank was getting pretty impatient and Gerard had started to nibble on the end of the red pen. 

"Can you..." Frank practically shouted, making Gerard jump. "...Not bite on your pen?"

"No..." Gerard shot Frank an annoyed glance at Frank and kept reading.

"Sorry. It's just that's really annoying..."

"That's it!" Gerard put the essay down. "Go sit. I'll talk to you when the class is over."

"Fine." Frank spat. He dragged the chair back to the back of the classroom making as much noise as he possibly could and he could have sworn he hear the teacher chuckle.

The rest of the class seemed to take hours and since Frank was feeling miserable he used his time to annoy Bob as much as he could.

They always got along pretty nicely but when the subject was school work or just Frank's interests in general it didn't really seem like Bob had a lot of patience. He was a difficult person sometimes but Frank still adored him.

"Just settle down! You'll have the essay back in like a few minutes! You gotta chill." Bob whisper-yelled.

Frank was about to answer with something dramatic about how he couldn't possible be any more chill then he already was when Mr. Way walked up to him.

"Did you like it?" Frank asked quickly. Sounding a little more eager than he wanted to. He cleared his throat to feel less awkward.

"Yeah I did." Gerard smiled. He handed Frank the essay back.

"Hey! It doesn't have a grade!" Frank protested.

"Yes. We can talk about that tomorrow, okay? During detention."      

 

 

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

Detention? What was Mr. Way on about? Frank hadn't done anything wrong. At least not anything Gerard could possibly know of.

He tried to protest and ask why on earth he was being punished but the class was nearly over and Gerard was having none of it. What an asshole. Frank decided he definitely hated him and talked so much about it he was pretty sure it made Bob hate him too.

On the next day he decided he was back to boycotting the class. He wrote a new essay for Bob and then spent the rest of the time angrily drawing little Mr. Ways dyeing in different ways.

The teacher seemed particularly uninterested in the class that afternoon. He kept bouncing his leg anxiously and checking his watch every few minutes. What a joke.

As much as he wanted to couldn't really say he was a terrible teacher because regardless of how much of a jerk he was he really knew his shit but, come on! He should at lest try to pretend he enjoyed his job, right?

Bob told Frank he was being too hard on Mr. Way but he didn't care.

What did Bob know anyways? He just cared about his precious team most of the time. It really did annoy him sometimes that his boyfriend was so blase about his problems but it wasn't like he was very different. Sure he went to Bob's games and cheered and everything but when Bob started telling him about the team's strategies or that 'super amazing move' he pulled on practice he had to summon up strength not to roll his eyes.

When the class was done Bob kissed him on the cheek, gleefully turned in the essay he didn't write and jogged away to the field.

Frank shoved all of his books into his book bag harshly and sighed dramatically a couple of times hoping his teacher would see how annoyed he was but he was not paying attention.

Mr. Way packed his stuff as fast as it was humanly possible and chugged the rest of the coffee he was drinking from another plastic cup. He started rushing the students out of the classroom.

When everyone else was gone hew grabbed his things and was about to walk out when he finally noticed Frank was there.

"What are you still doing here?" Gerard asked. "Class is over. Go away." He gestured awkwardly towards the door.

Frank's eyes widened in anger.

"No." He stood up. "You gave me detention, remember?" He spoke between his teeth.

"Fuck!" Gerard muttered. His shoulders lowered in disappointment. "Okay, you can do detention tomorrow. I need to go."

Frank smiled a little to himself. He may not have been getting attention but at least he could ruin Gerard's plans for the day.

"Well, I do not think that wouldmwork considering tmorrow is Saturday." He pointed out.

"Okay..." He closed his eyes and rubbed his forehead. "Monday! You can do detention Monday." He said.

"I already told my mom I was staying late today, if I show up at home now I'm going to get in trouble." Frank lied.

Gerard brushed his fingers through his greasy black hair and sighed.

"Fine." He shot frank a fulminating glare. Frank flashed him a bright, petulant smile. Gerard dropped himself back onto his chair.

"So tell me why I'm here." Frank sat on the first desk in front of the teacher and dropped his bag by his side.

"You're essay..." Gerard started "It was very good." 

"I know." Frank waited for him to continue. 

"Bob Bryar's last essays were very good too." 

"Oh." It finally hit Frank that his hand writing was on both their essays and now that he had finally turned one in for himself Gerard had recognized it. 

"There are a lot of similarities between the writing on your assignments... You know what this looks like. I have to assume he did the assignment for you. Unless... You tell me otherwise." He stared at Frank daringly. 

He wasn't stupid, Frank knew that. He was obviously aware that Frank was the one writing for both of them but he wanted him to say it. He sighed. 

"You already know what's up." Frank said. 

"I do." 

"Look, Mr. Way, I don't know what you want here." 

"I want you to tell me the truth." 

"I can't." Frank shrugged. He really couldn't. No matter how much he was annoyed with Bob's neglect, he would never do this to him. 

"Why not?" 

Frank stared at his hands. He really didn't how to handle the situation. 

"Are you in any sort of trouble? Is Bob forcing you to do his stuff?" Gerard asked. Frank laughed out loud.

"Is that what you think? Mr. Way, Bob is my boyfriend. He is not forcing me to do anything." 

"Are you sure?" Gerard glared at him.

"Are you like worried about me or something?" Frank smiled.

"Yes."

"Why?" Frank tried not to look as pleased as he felt. He was finally getting the attention he wanted and it felt pretty good.

"Because you're my student." Gerard replied. Frank felt a little disappointed but he didn't really know what he expected Gerard to say.

"Okay... Can I tell you something? You can't use it against me though." 

"No." Gerard crossed his arms in front of his chest. Frank shrugged and waited.

"Ugh. Fine." Gerard caved in. 

"Okay. Bob. is a meathead but he's harmless. He wants to stay on the football team but his grades are shit. I offered to write for him because I don't mind it. I actually really like writing." 

Gerard smiled. "Okay... That's still unacceptable. He can't keep getting away with this." 

"You said you wouldn't use this against me." Frank reminded him. 

"I'm gonna have to keep giving you detention." Gerard threatened. 

"I'm fine with that." Frank smiled. Gerard stared at the table in front of him for a few seconds, playing mindlessly with the empty plastic cup.  

"I have a question. If you really like writing why didn't you turn in any essays until this one?" 

"I thought you didn't care." Frank told him honestly.

Gerard frowned.

"You're a cool kid." He said after a few moments. "And I do care... You can go now." He smiled softly. 

Frank grabbed his bag and started to leave. 

"Just out of curiosity." He said. "Where are you so eager to go to today?" 

Gerard chuckled. "Was I so obvious?" 

Frank nodded. 

"My friends' band is playing a show tonight. I'm going early to the venue with them to help them set up and stuff before the actual concert."

"That's so cool! What's the band's name?" Frank asked.

"You probably don't know them. They're called The Used." 

"What?" Frank dropped his bag again. "Are you kidding me? I know The Used! I love them! I saw you wearing their shirt yesterday! And the day before. Which is gross by the way. You're friends with them? That is so fucking cool! Can you get me in? I promise I'll be cool. You won't even know I'm there."

Gerard laughed. "Of course not. Are you crazy? You're like 10."

"I'm 17!" Frank protested.

"Go home." Gerard chuckled again. "I gotta go. Make your boyfriend write his own damn papers!" 

"Yeah, sure." Frank immediately pulled out his phone. He needed to find out where the concert was happening.  

  


	4. Chapter 4

It wasn't hard figuring out where he needed to go. Frank just had to take a look at The Used's Facebook page to find out they were playing at show at a a shady venue known for being shut down by cops every once in a while. It wasn't close to his house at all but that would most definitely not stop him. He could take a bus and be there in like 40 minutes tops.

The only problem was going to be getting in. The place served alcohol and Frank wasn't 21. He didn't even look 18. Actually sometimes people didn't even believe he was 17. His mom said looking young was a blessing and he would love it when he was like 30 but so far Frank thought it was a drag.

He could try to get a fake ID. Bob had one so he considered asking him if he knew a guy who could make him one but that would mean telling him he was going out. Either Bob would be pissed or he would want to tag along and Frank didn't like any of those ideas. Sure his boyfriend was a sweetheart to have around in school or at his place, watching a movie under the blankets but he couldn't picture taking him to a punk concert. Just the thought of Bob in a mosh pit had Frank chuckling. 

Dressing up to go out really stressed him out that night. He mostly didn't care about what he wore on his day to day life. Most of his clothes were black anyways so it all matched. It shouldn't have been that hard but Frank wanted to look cool. 

He wanted Gerard to think of him as a dude at show not as one of his students, but that was impossible considering he would look exactly the same as everyday in school. He tried on a bunch of different clothes until he was literally tugging on his hair in front of the mirror. That's when he had a different idea.

If he really wanted to look different maybe he should actually change something about his looks.

He stole a box of hair dye from his mom's bathroom and after looking at the instructions for maybe half a second, dyed his hair black!

He liked it so much it surprised him. His brown hair was okay but the black contrasted with his pale skin and made him stand out more. He was dumbfounded he had never considered it before. He even thought he looked a little older.

Before leaving the house he examined the final product on the mirror one last time. Skinny black jeans, black t-shirt, black hair. Perfect for a concert.

He sat on the back of the bus and listened to The Used songs on his IPod the whole ride to the venue. It seemed to take hours to get there but it was probably just because he was very excited. He had a feeling that night would be awesome. He was going to see one of his favorite local bands and he was going to see Gerard. Most importantly he was going to see Gerard with his friends and having fun instead of bored out of his mind teaching a bunch of kids. 

He jumped out of the bus and almost ran the last few blocks there. It was almost 11 o'clock and the band was supposed to start playing at midnight. The line was almost going around the corner but he wasn't really surprised since The Used was getting pretty big. 

He had worked out a plan to get into the place but now that he was actually there he was starting to freak out a little. He waited anxiously in line for almost half an hour before he got to the bouncer.

"You're 21?" The huge dude at the door said to him. He pretended not to be nervous and crossed his arms in front of his chest so his shaking wouldn't be noticeable.    

"I'm with the band." He stealthily ignored the question.

"Very funny, kid." The bouncer scoffed.

"I'm serious. Check the list. My name is Frank Iero" The bouncer looked at Frank like he was joking. He raised an eyebrow and waited patiently as the dude checked.  

"Yeah, your name is not here. Back of the line, kid." The bouncer smiled.

"What?" Frank pretended to be shocked. "This is ridiculous. Go to the band and ask Gerard Way to come here right this second!" He demanded.

"Yeah, right. Next!" The bouncer ignored him.

"Do you think I'm joking? I want to speak to your superior." Frank almost laughed at how much he sounded like his mom. The bouncer stopped and stared at him for a second.

"Are you really with the band?"

Frank almost sighed in relief. "Yeah, man. Go get Gerard Way. He'll tell you."

The bouncer talked to a security guard and asked Frank to wait by the door.

He knew this was a long shot. Gerard would probably see him, have a laugh and leave. But he had to try.

He waited nervously, feeling his heart thud fast against his chest. He had only planned up until that point so he had no idea what he would say to Gerard to be let in.

A few minutes later the security guard walked out again with Gerard following right behind.

Wow. Even if Frank had to go home and didn't get to see the band at all, all the effort was worth it to see his teacher like that.

Gerard was wearing skinny black leather pants that were tight on his thin legs. His The Used t-shirt had been cut on the sides becoming a loose tank top that showed sneak peeks of his pale torso. The whole look was tied off with black combat boots that made him look super bad ass. But the most shocking thing was the makeup. 

Frank would have never imagined in a million years he would be seeing Mr Way, his literature teacher, wearing eyeliner but there he was.

Gerard's black lined eyes widened in surprise when he saw Frank.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" He asked.

"Mr Way... You look... Amazing." Frank struggled to find words. Gerard shivered uncomfortably at his words.

"Don't. Call me Mr. Way outside school grounds." He crossed his arms. "What do you think you're doing?" 

"I thought if I came all the way out here you would let me in... Maybe?" Frank tried to pull his best puppy face. Gerard laughed.

"No. There's no way." He put his hand on the door and Frank started feeling a little desperate.

"Please, Mr W... Gerard! I have no way of getting home until later. I'm gonna have to wait out here alone all night before my mom can pick me up." He lied. Gerard looked a little softened but still not convinced so Frank continued. "I came here because The Used is one of my favorite bands in the entire world! I know every single one of their songs by heart. Please! This would mean so much to me." He bit his lower lip anxiously and waited as Gerard sighed and brushed his fingers through his black messy hair.

"Fine." He agreed and Frank almost jumped in excitement. "If I see you go anywhere near alcohol at any point of the night I am personally kicking you out. You hear me?"

"Yes." Frank hugged Gerard tightly. He smelled like beer and cigarettes and Frank thought that was really hot. "Thank you so so much. I won't bother you I promise."

"You better." Gerard pushed him away and Frank let go.

They both went into the venue and immediately loud, violent music drowned all sounds from outside. Frank was so excited he was practically bouncing on his feet.      

"Stay out of trouble!" Gerard shouted near Frank's ear to be heard above the music. Gerard looked uncertain for a second but leaned in and said something else. "You look great with black hair!"

Frank placed his hand on his head without thinking and smiled like a fool as Gerard walked away into the crowd.                                                                                                                                             

 


	5. Chapter 5

The place was really cool. A little gross, of course, but that's how Frank liked his punk concerts. He felt a little lost at first. He didn't really know anyone there so he hung out by the wall and texted Bob for a while.

Suddenly the music stopped and a skinny red haired girl climbed on stage. She announced the band and Frank moved to the middle of the place. The crowd was already getting excited and Frank could feel himself relaxing. He just really liked concerts. Whenever he watched one he felt right at home.  

For the first half hour of the concert Frank just lost himself. He trashed around and screamed all the lyrics back at Bert McCracken, the singer.

For the longest time Bert was just someone Frank stalked online. He watched interviews and shitty videos fans had recorded during concerts. He read blog posts about him and even had a picture of him as his phone background for some time until Bob got jealous. He couldn't even believe he was real but now he was right there in front of him. A drunk mess of energy kicking and punching the air on stage. 

Frank's inner fanboy was showing but he didn't even care.

That's until he caught a glimpse of Gerard peaking at the crowd from backstage. Frank froze in a sudden hyper awareness of how silly he probably looked. He toned his excitement down a little. 

When the show was over Frank stuck around. He wanted to see Gerard again and maybe get him to introduce him to Bert. He went to the backstage door but that security dude was having none of his lies tgis time. Frank felt frustrated and decided he needed a drink. 

Sure, Gerard had told him not to but it wasn't like Frank was a baby. He drank in a semi-regular basis and had gotten drunk a bunch of times before so it wasn't like he didn't know what he was doing. 

He pushed his way through the crowd and found a sit at the bar. He was about to order when a voice interrupted him. 

"Are you serious?" Gerard asked him. "I specifically told you not to drink alcohol." 

"Chill, I was just gonna order a soda" Frank lied, trying to not look like he had been startled.

"Sure you were." Gerard sat beside him and rested his forehead on the counter. 

"I assume you didn't follow your own advice." Frank spoke, trying to make conversation. 

"You assumed correctly." Gerard slurred. "I'm a little drunk." 

"A little?" Frank chuckled. Gerard lifted his head.

"Yes! Just a little bit. Don't judge me." Gerard slurred again. 

"Fine, my sober friend... Hey, the concert was awesome, wasn't it?" Frank asked. 

"Yeah. I saw you, you know? You definitely looked like you were enjoying yourself. You weren't kidding when you said you were a fan, huh?"

"Shut up." Frank felt his cheeks warming up in embarrassment. Gerard laughed. He stared at Frank as his hand held his chin up. Elbow on the sticky counter top. He glanced from Frank's eyes to his mouth.  

"It's cool. You looked cute down there." 

Franks heart started racing. Was Gerard flirting with him? He tried to hide his stupid smile. 

"You don't look so bad yourself, Mr. Eyeliner." He hoped not to sound stupid. Gerard chuckled. 

"Do you like it?" He closed his eyes to show his makeup off. 

"Yeah." Frank replied as he was starting to feel a little embarrassed. 

"Anyways..." Gerard jumped on his feet from the bar stool. "I think it's time I go home I'm feeling... Dizzy?"

"Wait!" Frank jumped up as well. "I'm about to go too."

He followed Gerard out of the club. The silence outside of the venue felt great. Frank's ears were ringing from all the noise inside.

Gerard immediately lit a cigarette and Frank watched him take a long drag, then blow the smoke into the nights chill air.

"You aren't gonna drive like this, right?" Frank asked, rubbing his hands against his arms to try and warm himself up.

"Nah, I'm gonna take a cab." Gerard took another drag. Fuck, he looked so hot. Suddenly Frank's eyes lit up with an idea of how to spend more time with his teacher.

"I lost my phone in the mosh pit so I can't call my mom. Can I get a ride?" He asked. 

"You can borrow my phone." Gerard handed it to him. Shit. Frank hand't considered that possibility.

"Uh... I don't remember her number." He lied again.

"Fine." Gerard shrugged and grabbed his phone back. He finished smoking his cigarette, looking at Frank. "You really do look great with back hair." 

"Do you like it?" He copied Gerard's tone from before, making him laugh.

"Sure do."

They stared at each other for a moment until their smiles faded.

"Well, c'mon" Gerard stomped on the butt of the cigarette and guided the way to a cab that was parked nearby. He held the door open for Frank.

"Where to?" The fat cab driver asked them.   

Frank gave him his address. 

"Thanks, Gerard! If you hadn't been there I would be totally stranded." Frank said, knowing damn well that he could have taken a bus home or actually called his mom with his cellphone that was in his pocket and not lost in a mosh pit.

"Well if it wasn't for me you wouldn't have gotten in at all, kid."

Frank scoffed. "I'm not a kid."

"No?" Gerard smiled "What are you then?"

"I don't know." Frank crossed his arms. "Not a kid."

"I know."

They were both quiet for a while and Frank started to feel anxious for some reason. 

"I have a confession." He blurted out. Gerard gave him a puzzled look.

"I stole your mug."

Gerard cackled. "Why the fuck?" He asked. Frank just shrugged in response.

"Do you have a crush?" Gerard raised an eyebrow at him.

"Maybe." Frank stared at his hands. His heart hadn't stopped pounding since the bar but now he felt like it was about to jump right out of his mouth. Maybe it was that they were practically alone together, or that their legs were touching, or maybe it was because Gerard looked so damn hot.

Frank didn't even think twice about it. He knew what he wanted now, and he also knew he wouldn't get an opportunity to do it again.

"Hey, Gerard?" He called.

"Yeah?"

Frank reached out and softly turned Gerard face to his before leaning forward and kissing him. It only lasted a second before Frank pulled back to check Gerard's reaction. He looked... Amused?

Frank decided 'amused' was good enough and closed the space between them, kissing Gerard again. He was a little more receptive this time so Frank held his neck and pulled him closer.

Gerard surprised him by kissing him back and pulling him in by the waist.

The kiss deepened as their tongues met and Gerard pressed Frank against the car door. A shiver spread through Frank's body in a hot wave as they shamelessly made out.

"Hm... Gentlemen?" The taxi driver interrupted the kiss. "We're here." He pointed out the window.

Frank blushed furiously and thanked Gerard again very quickly before jumping off the car and running to his house.

He closed the door behind him and watched the cab leave through the peep hole before covering his face with his hands and smiling like an idiot. 

  


	6. Chapter 6

Frank didn't even know what to do with himself. He sat on his bed and stared at the wall. 

"I kissed him. My teacher. I kissed my teacher." He whispered, trying to convince himself it had been real. His lips frozen in a smile. "And he kissed me back."

He didn't even remember when he felt that happy before this one specific kiss. He couldn't stop thinking about Gerard and smiling. Maybe Bob was right. Frank totally had a crush on Gerard. He was just too dumb to realize it before he actually got to touch him and smell him. 

He spent the whole weekend feeling his stomach fill up with butterflies every time he thought of how he would see Gerard on Monday.

Would it be weird? Would they talk? Maybe Gerard would ask him to stay after the class or something. 

Or maybe they would just look at each other across the room and smile...

Frank was worried he would blush or giggle like a little girl or something stupid like that.

He kept the stolen mug by his bed. A reminder of the new thing he had going on in his life.

A part of him kept insisting the whole Friday night couldn't be real. It was too... Perfect. 

Frank saw his favorite band live and kissed Gerard. He never even realized how bad he wanted to kiss him until it happened. It wasn't like the thought had never crossed his mind but now he couldn't stop thinking about Gerard's lips moving against his... His hands tightening around Frank's waist... How he smelled of smoke and alcohol and how now that was Frank's favorite smell. 

He wanted so bad to tell someone about it but he would never. He was almost 18 but it's still illegal anyways for his teacher to kiss him. Plus he had Bob to worry about.

He spent the whole weekend avoiding Bob's calls. He wasn't sure why but he just didn't feel like talking to him.

When Monday finally came Frank felt like the weekend had lasted a year. He jumped from his bed as soon as the alarm rang and got ready as fast as he could.

The mug was carefully wrapped in a T-shirt and placed in his bag so it wouldn't break.

A lot of people complimented Frank on his black hair but it didn't feel as good as when Gerard did.

Frank sat through his classes checking the clock every few minutes and shaking his leg violently as if that would make the minuted end faster.

During lunch Bob was finally able to find him.

"What's up with the hair?" He asked.

"Hm... 'Hi' to you too" Frank muttered under his breath. "You don't like it?"

"I don't know." Bob shrugged. "It's weird."

Frank held his breath and counted to five.

"Well, a lot of people like it."

"Well, a lot of people aren't your boyfriend." Bob answered in an annoying impression of Frank.

Well, fuck it. Frank didn't have time for his own boyfriend criticizing his hair. He was about to have a great day and Bob wouldn't ruin it. 

"Sure." He smiled quickly and turned his back ready walk the fuck out the door and leave Bob to be an asshole by himself. 

"Wait!" Bob called him. "I tried calling you all weekend. I must have texted you like a hundred times!"

Frank stopped. 

"I'm sorry. I was just really busy with... Homework." He lied.

"So you did finish my History paper?"

"What? No. What History paper?"

Bob looked disappointed and a little pissed off. How silly was it for Frank to thin the reason Bob was upset was cause he missed him? 

"The one I told you about last week." He crossed his arms.

"You didn't tell me anything." Frank answered honestly.

"Fine! If you don't wanna do it then just don't fucking do it!" He yelled.

"Bob. Stop screaming." Frank looked at the people around them that were starting to stare.

"I thought you were going to help me. You know I need this." Bob continued. His voice was lower but not enough for people to get uninterested. 

"Fine. I'll do it just shut up." He eyed Bob and for the first time he felt like punching him. He swallowed his anger and left.

He spent no more than a few minutes on Bob's stupid paper. It would get him a C and that was more than he deserved.

As the minutes ticked away his anxiety grew worse and worse. He felt really stupid but he couldn't help it! He just really wanted to see Gerard.

When the bell rang Frank almost ran to his classroom.

His smile was gone when he stepped in the classroom and saw a substitute teacher on Gerard's desk.

"Where's Mr. Way?" He asked. 

"Mr. Way is not feeling well. I'm Mr. Wentz and I'll be replacing him for the day. Take your sit." The unfamiliar teacher smiled at Frank but he didn't smile back. 

Frank caught a glimpse of Bob waving at him from the back of the class. He pretended not to see it.  

"But, like... What's up with him? He's okay, right?" Frank insisted. 

"I don't really know... Why? Do you need something? Maybe I can help you."

Frank held back a laugh. The substitute teacher did look pretty attractive but he didn't really think he could help him the way Gerard could. 

"No. Thanks." Frank dragged his feet to the back of the class and dropped himself on the chair beside Bob's. 

"Hey, Baby. I'm sorry about earlier. You just made me nervous but I'm cool now." Bob patted Frank's back and he gave a fake smile in return. 

He didn't feel like telling Bob to go fuck himself, he was just too disappointed. He sat there and mindlessly answered Bob when he asked questions while pretending to work on his new essay.

 

  

  

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey. I feel like no one is reading this.  
> If you're here leave me a comment so I know I'm not just shouting my story at the void lol


	7. Chapter 7

On the next day Frank's anxiety had somehow tripled and he was just dying to see Gerard. 

During the night part of him had convinced itself that Gerard wasn't sick at all and was just avoiding Frank because of the kiss and now he couldn't stop stressing over it. 

He felt like he couldn't focus on anything else. He didn't listen to any of the classes and just barely answered when people talked to him. He even hid from Bob in the library during lunch. He was too upset to deal with him demanding stuff or criticizing his hair. 

He tried not to get his hopes up in case Gerard didn't show up again but that was a waste of time and he ended up counting the minutes to Literature class again. 

He stopped in front of the door and took a deep breath before going in. 

To his pessimistic self's surprise Gerard was there. 

He had his back turned to Frank while he wrote something on the white board. 

Frank's eyes widened. "Don't act like a fool. Don't act like a fool." He told himself. 

"Hey... Mr. Way." He called. Gerard froze for a second, gripping tightly the marker in his hand. He didn't even turn around and just went back to writing. 

"Hello." He answered. 

Frank frowned, felling a little annoyed. 

"Are you feeling better? Mr. Wentz told us you were sick." Frank tried his best not to sound like he was waiting to talk to Gerard for days. 

"Much better. Thanks." Gerard answered quickly before turning around and announcing to the class he needed to be excused for a minute. He walked right past Frank and didn't even look at him.

Frank felt his face heat up. He wasn't really sure of what he was feeling. Maybe he was angry or maybe he just felt embarrassed Gerard had ignored him like that. 

That was ridiculous. Gerard couldn't just kiss him and then treat him like dirt without an explanation.

He turned on his heels and marched straight out the door. He didn't even have to think about it, he knew where Gerard would be.

The door to the teacher's lounge was left ajar and it seemed to be quiet. Frank peeked in and saw him standing by the coffee machine. He looked nervous, pressing his fingers to his temples.

"Hey." Frank called. Gerard jumped and turned around looking like a deer caught in headlights. Even without the eyeliner and cool clothes from Friday night he still looked great, but Frank noticed dark circles under his eyes like he hadn't slept in a long time.  

"You can't be here!" He exclaimed in a voice that was slightly too high pitched. Frank ignored him and closed the door behind him. 

"I just thought I should give this back..." Frank pulled the mug, that was still carefully wrapped, from his bag and held it up. Gerard turned his back to him and started struggling with the coffee machine.

"Keep it." He answered.

Frank grew even more frustrated. This whole ignoring thing was really annoying to him. If Gerard didn't want to talk to him anymore it was fine but he should just say it. 

"Did I do something?" He asked in an angry tone as he walked to Gerard's side and crossed his arms. 

Gerard sighed and faced Frank again, rubbing his eyes. 

"No. You're a student... And a minor. You didn't do anything. I did. I was drunk and I should have never let you into that fucking venue!" He grew even more stressed and started talking faster. "I should have never given you a ride and I should have never..." He interrupted himself and looked away.

"Kissed me?" Frank smiled as he said the words.

Gerard put his hand on Frank's mouth shushing him. He looked around like someone was about to burst into the room and arrest him. Frank rolled his eyes and pulled Gerard's hand down and away from his face.   

 "You didn't. You know?" Frank said. "You didn't kiss me." He looked down at his own hand still holding Gerard's wrist.

"I'm pretty sure I did." Gerard laughed nervously and pulled his hand free.

"No." Frank shook his head. "I was the one who kissed you." He stepped closer to Gerard. His eyes lowered to Frank's lips.

"It's pretty much the same thing." Gerard whispered. Talking out loud didn't seem necessary now that they were so close.

"It's not." Frank smiled. He could smell cigarette smoke from Gerard's clothes and that brought back the image of him smoking outside that venue. He hesitantly lifted his hand and placed it on Gerard's chest. He didn't move away so Frank got on the tip of his toes. They're lips were so close they could almost feel the heat from each other's skin. Frank's heart was pounding in anticipation.

He was about to inch in and kiss Gerard again when someone came in the room.

Both of them jumped back like they had been shocked.

Mr. Wentz smiled at them, took a sit by the table in the center of the room and started reading a book. Gerard looked as pale as someone who's just seen a ghost. He cleared his throat noisily. 

"You should go back to the classroom" He told Frank. "I'll be there in a second."

Frank nodded and said goodbye to Mr. Wentz.

He went back to the classroom feeling frustrated. They had almost kissed again. It didn't really look like Gerard was about to stop him and he definitely wasn't going to stop himself. He wanted to kiss him so bad.

"Where were you?" Bob asked.

"Oh, I had to ask Mr. Way something about last class." He smiled innocently.

When Gerard came back with his mug in his hand. He started the class as usual and Frank pretended not to feel his heart speed up every time their eyes met.

This was so exciting. Frank couldn't wait until he could get Gerard alone again. Maybe that was just his crush getting out of hand but in his gut he felt like it was something else. Something much better.  

  


	8. Chapter 8

"What is this?" Bob asked. He threw a paper ball at Frank's head. The ball hit Frank and fell into his lunch in front of him. 

Frank sighed, already used to Bob being unpleasant. He ignored him and fished the paper ball out of his mashed potatoes.

Bob dropped himself heavily on a chair at Frank's table.

"I asked you a question." Bob insisted. 

Frank put down his ridiculous plastic spork and lifted his head to face his boyfriend. It was clear he was not giving up. 

"I don't know, Bob. What is it?" He asked, already feeling bored by that whole conversation.

"It's my history paper." He grabbed the ball and opened it smearing the table with potatoe goo. "I got a D." 

Frank glanced at the red 'D' that was written in red pen on top of the paper he wrote for Bob on the day before. 

"I'm sorry." Frank shrugged. "I can't get you perfect scores all the time." He went back to eating his food. 

Bob pounded on the table with his closed fist and made Frank jump. 

"If I wanted to fail I would have written the damn paper myself." He hissed at Frank, glaring angrily at him. 

"Look. I said I'm sorry. What else do you want? A formal apology letter?"

Bob had made him lose his appetite. He grabbed his juice box and got up, ready to leave Bob behind. Much to his annoyance, Bob followed.

"My teacher said I can rewrite it for extra credit but I need to turn it in today. You know what that means?"

Frank was just focused on getting to the library. The books had the same affect on Bob that holly water had on vampires, so he would be safe there. 

"It means that you should have started by now? Chop chop!" He joked, already seeing the library doors. 

"I'm serious." Bob slapped Frank's juice box out of his hand, spilling it on his shirt. 

"Hey!" Frank protested, tugging on his stained tee. 

"If you don't have a new paper for me by the end of the day we're going to have a fucking problem." Bob threatened. 

Frank felt livid. He didn't know who Bob thought he was but no one could treat him like that. There was no doubt he was done helping Bob out. That idiot could fail for all Frank cared. He had had it. 

He sat as far away from Bob as he could during literature class and actually decided to work on his own things for once. He wanted to believe it was because he cared about his grades but honestly he just wanted to impress Gerard.

Frank had never been a better student in is life. He asked questions and was genuinely interested in the subject. But he would have been interested in anything Gerard said at that point, really.  

Gerard came to his desk to help him with a paragraph that just didn't seem right. 

"You should rewrite this part. I like where you're going with this but I think it's poorly written." Gerard pointed at a specific part of Frank's work. He lingered and ran his finger over Frank's hand slowly. 

Frank held his breath and Gerard smiled at the affect his gesture had.

Frank blushed, feeling stupid about how much he had enjoyed that that little touch.

Gerard went back to his desk and finished his coffee. Frank watched his throat move with every sip. He imagine touching it, kissing it...

Gerard put the cup down and caught Frank staring at him. He chuckled and mouthed the words "Quit it!" to Frank.

The time passed and when the bell rang to let everybody know the class was over, Frank had no intention of leaving. He stalled gathering his things as much as he could.

"Hey." Frank jumped when Bob's voice came from behind him. "We need to talk." The dude didn't seem to get a hint.

"I don't think we do, Bob." Frank crossed his arms.

"Why are you being so annoying lately? Is this because of what I said about the black hair?" Bob asked. Frank scoffed. How could his boyfriend be so thick? 

He didn't have a lot of time to think about it though. Gerard was leaving the classroom and Frank wanted to go talk to him before he went home.

"No. Bob." He answered coldly. "I really can't talk right now I gotta go." He stood up from the chair. 

"Wait." Bob pushed his shoulders down and he fell on the chair again. 

"Stop! I have to talk to someone." Frank stood up again. 

"I said wait!" Bob pushed him down again but much harder this time. There was a thud as Frank's head hit the wall behind him. 

A sharp pain spread though his head. He felt so taken aback he didn't say anything. He just put his hand where his head had been hit to check for blood. Luckily there was nothing there. He felt a little dizzy.

"Are you okay?" Bob asked. His voice that just a minute ago was frustrated and angry sounded worried. 

Frank looked up at him with a puzzled look. At the same time Frank knew Bob was not the best tempered person in the world, he never expected him to be violent with him. 

"I'm sorry, Frankie." Bob grabbed his hand. The gesture was supposed to be caring but to Frank it was almost like it burned. "Are you okay? I'm sorry." 

Frank's eyes were watering, he didn't know if it was the pain or the anger he was feeling but he was definitely about to cry. He would never let Bob see that though. 

"Push me again and..." His voice failed him. 

"Stop, Frankie. Let's talk." Bob insisted.   

Frank got up and left. Bob yelled something at his back but he didn't even hear it. It was probably another fake apology. As if he cared if Frank was hurt or not.  

Frank didn't go after Gerard. Actually he completely forgot about him.

He was shaken and angry, plus now he had a terrible headache and he just wanted to go home. Even though his mind was made he still had some thinking to do. His relationship with Bob was over, now he just had to figure out how to tell him that. For the first time he wasn't just disencouraged by how annoying Bob could be. He was worried about what he could do. 

 

  

 

 


	9. Chapter 9

"Bob. I want to break up." Frank stated. "Nah, that sounds too rude..." His own bloodshot eyes stared back at him in the mirror. He hadn't been able to sleep very well. "I think I just need some time..." He shook his head. Everything sounded wrong. 

He was supposed to be getting ready for school but he was determined to end things with his boyfriend as soon as possible. Hence the mirror scene. The bathroom was slowly filling with a white mist from the shower as Frank started to get desperate. His thin, shirtless body reflected in the cloudy mirror.

Breaking up with Bob sounded so much easier than doing it would be.

Of course he was an idiot and sometimes he was too rough.  But they had been together for more than a year and Frank was used to having him around. He had to be honest with himself, their relationship hadn't been good for a while now and he was kind of unhappy in it, but he wasn't so sure being alone would be any better.

Frank wasn't exactly Captain Friendly so he didn't really talk much to anyone else in school, or anyone else at all. Sure there was Ray, his friend from math class, and some others who he talked to in a semi-regular basis but he couldn't really call them on a Friday night and invite them over for a movie or something. 

He dropped his pants to his ankles and stepped out of them. The warm water hitting his back was so good he imagined not having to leave to deal with Bob and just stay there. His daydream was interrupted by him mother pounding on the door. 

"Frank!" She called. "You're late!" Her muffled voice shouted from behind the door. 

"I'll be out in a second!" He answered. 

He wrapped a towel around his waist and stared at his reflection again. His wet black hair dripping water onto his face. Maybe he shouldn't break up with Bob at all. Maybe a bad boyfriend was better than no boyfriend at all. 

He touched the sore spot on his head where it had hit the wall and hoped that was a good choice and not just him pussying out, as he tended to do sometimes.

The realization he had no friends other than his shitty boyfriend had him a little stressed and he made a very conscious effort to socialize more. 

In math class he sat by Ray and started a conversation. 

"Hey, dude. What's up?" He asked. Ray didn't even notice Frank so he poked him on the shoulder. 

"What?" Ray asked, removing an earphone that was hidden under his brown afro. "Sorry." 

"It's okay. What are you listening to?" He asked. 

"Oh, it's the new The Used album. It's so good! Have you listened to it yet?" 

"Listened to it?" Frank smiled. "Hell, yeah! I saw them live last week."  He bragged, shamelessly. 

"Really?" Ray's eyed widened. "How did you get in?" 

He didn't really want to tell him Gerard let him in so her made up a stupid story about how he had a fake ID. 

"That's so cool! How was the show?" 

"It was fucking amazing! They played most of my favorite songs and they're so good live!" 

They talked about the music for a while but soon Frank managed to get into the subject he was dying to speak of. 

"Hey, do you know who was there? Mr. Way." He told Ray. 

"Oh really? Nice. I knew Mr. Way was cool." He chuckled. 

"You said he was in a art school, right?" 

"Oh yeah, he went to college with my brother." 

The math teacher shushed them but instead of being quiet they just started talking in whispers. 

"Do you know why he quit?" Frank asked. 

"I don't know, man. I remember hearing something about him having a drinking problem but like... I don't know. Why?"

"Hm, nothing." Frank remembered how drunk he was that night on the concert and wondered if he really had a problem. Maybe that's why he always looked so tired.

"Just wondering." Frank smiled at Ray and changed the subject.

Literature had been Frank's favorite class for the last few days but that particular one seem to last for hours. Maybe just because he was so anxious for it to be over.  

When people started to leave and Gerard turned around to erase the board, Frank sat patiently on his desk. Legs dangling off the edge. 

"Hey, Mr. Way." Frank called. Gerard sighed. 

"Hi, Frank." He answered. "How can I help you?" He asked in his serious-teacher voice. 

"How do you know the dudes from The Used?" Frank didn't really want to know he just wanted to make conversation. Gerard turned around. 

"I went to college with the singer." He told Frank. He didn't look very interested at all.  

"The lead singer of the Used went to college for literature?" Frank hoped that if he just kept talking Gerard would mention Art school. 

"Not really. It was art."

Bingo.

"Oh, you went to art school too?" Frank faked not knowing anything. "That's so cool."

"I guess." Gerard shrugged.

Frank was starting to feel a little frustrated. Gerard wasn't giving him anything. Making conversation wasn't supposed to be this difficult. He looked around, realizing everyone was gone  he decided to go for a more direct approach. 

He jumped off the table and walked right up to Gerard. 

"So, you like painting?" He asked. 

"Yeah..." Gerard took a few steps back until his back was against the wall. 

"What do you like to paint?" He walked even closer, making Gerard visibly uncomfortable. 

"I don't know... Everything?" He tried hard not to look at Frank but his own eyes betrayed him and studied the boy in front of him.  

"'Everything' is a little too vague." Frank stared up at Gerard's mouth. It was so close to him he would only have to step on his toes to reach it with his own. He could smell coffee on Gerard's breath.  

"Hm. I have to go now." Gerard stepped to the side and started to gather his stuff. He kept rejecting Frank but something in his eyes gave him away. Maybe it was the way his lips parted slightly when Frank was too close, or how his eyes lingered for a little to long when they met Frank's.  

"No you don't." Frank chuckled. "You're just being a pussy." 

"Excuse me?" Gerard stopped and looked at Frank with an offended expression. 

"You heard me." Frank squeezed himself between Gerard and the desk. Their legs brushed together and Gerard stepped back again. "See?" Frank smiled. 

"I think I really need to leave now." Gerard said in a low voice. Frank didn't really understand what Gerard was doing. On the day before he surely seemed to be into him. 

"What if you don't?" Frank raised his eyebrow at Gerard. 

Gerard chuckled to himself. 

"You're so goddamn difficult." Gerard muttered. He brushed his fingers through his messy jet black hair "Fuck." For a moment it looked like he was considering giving into Frank. 

He reached for Frank's wrist and pulled him close. "Do you want to make me lose my job?" His eyes focused on Frank's lips

"I'm not doing anything." Frank smiled teasingly. Gerard's hand held Frank's wrist tightly by his side. With his free hand he pulled Gerard's neck towards him but Gerard resisted. 

"I can't do this." Gerard whispered. He slowly traced Frank's lower lip with his index finger. Frank watched him wet his lips with the tip of his tongue. 

Frank's phone started ringing. His ringtone interrupting the moment. The screen said Bob was calling.

"I guess I'll just have to try this again tomorrow" Frank freed his arm from Gerard, grabbed his things and strolled out of the classroom, well aware of Gerard's eyes following him.   

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How do you guys feel about Bob?


	10. Chapter 10

Friday brought a sense of relief for everyone at school. Well, everyone except Frank.

To him Fridays only meant the start of another weekend in which Frank would be alone in his bed watching horror movies. He usually loved that, horror movies were all he was about, but on the last week school had become a lot more interesting than gore and spirits could ever be.

He didn't really know what was up between him and Gerard but it was definitely something. Spending the whole week without knowing what to expect and having almost-kisses was such a rush.

This was very out of character for him. Frank used to keep to himself most of the time, hang out with his boyfriend and get okay grades. Having illegal flings with teacher wasn't on his repertoire but he was having so much fun it didn't even matter.

Gerard was the only thing that didn't feel boring and his mind was set on not letting him go. 

He didn't get any special attention from the teacher that day. Of course he understood that they were in school with other students around so they couldn't really just push the books aside and make out, but on that particular class Gerard didn't even look at him for more than a second.

It wasn't like something was wrong or Gerard was angry. He just looked very tired. His eyes were glossy, surrounded by deep purple circles. His pale skin had a slight yellow tint to it, like he's been sick a lot.

Frank decided to wait after class so he could talk to Gerard and ask if something was wrong. Maybe he could help somehow.

A mental image of him nursing Gerard back to health made him giggle. He didn't know if it was because of Gerard's age or the fact that he was an authority figure, but something made everything Frank pictured look so much more interesting.

The bell rang and Frank's hopes were crushed when he felt Bob nudge his side. Frank had been so distracted with the view of Gerard his new seat provided him, he didn't even remember his boyfriend sitting alone on the back of the classroom. 

"Can we talk?" He asked. His stupid head of blonde standing in front of the teacher. Frank made a point of moving away from the wall and rubbing his head, wincing dramatically when he touched the sore part.

Bob's expression turned into a sour upside down smile for a second. Maybe he really was guilty. Frank pondered if his little scene was cruel. Good boyfriends just move on when things go wrong, don't they?

What if Frank didn't want to move on, though?

"Look..." Bob put his hands into the pockets of his football jacket. "Are we breaking up?"

His words struck Frank like a brick. He had been thinking about breaking up for a while but saying it like that just seemed scary.

He opened his mouth to speak but found out he really didn't know what to say.

"Why don't you come to my house tonight?" Bob asked. "I'll order a pizza and we can talk things out." He started shifting his weight from leg to leg nervously and gave Frank a small smile. "Please?"

That looked a lot more to the guy Frank thought Bob was when they started dating.

"It's not like you deserve it..." Frank started. Bob kept staring at him with huge hopeful eyes. "But yeah. Fuck it. Let's do that. Pizza sounds nice."

"Yes!" Bob kissed his cheek and then went for a proper kiss.

"Don't push it." Frank turned his head.

"Fine." Bob kissed his cheek again. "See you tonight!" He winked at Frank like he had told a private joke that Frank was supposed to be in on, and left for his stupid practice. By then Gerard was already no place to be seen. Frank sighed, dropping his shoulders.

Bob had texted him to go over to his house at 8 but Frank only left his house at 9. He didn't plan n being late it just happened. While Frank was in the shower mulling over a possible breakup his thoughts drifted to Gerard.

He imagined how different things would be if Gerard was his boyfriend.

He was older and mature. Plus he was independent and had this attitude like he didn't give a single fuck about anything in the world. Very different from Bob who only had two settings: lost puppy and rude meathead.

He wished Gerard was his age... No! He wished he was Gerard's age.

He visualized both of them waking up together. It didn't matter whose bed it was. All that mattered was there was no mothers about to knock on the door or yell at Frank for not washing the dishes.

With all teenage problems left behind there was just the two of them, holding and touching each other. 

Blame the adolescent hormones but all that thinking had Frank holding and touching himself.

The night wasn't really cold but the blowing wind made Frank shiver under his thin hoodie as he walked through the streets. He pulled his hood up and cursed himself for not having learned how to drive yet. 

He still hadn't decided if he would be single or not by the end of the night. He was passing by a noisy bar that looked very shady. Like a good place to get stabbed in the face over a hooker or something. Maybe he should get some alcohol. That would surely help, right?

Outside the bar people were smoking and talking. Drunk laughter and a strong pot smell filled the air. Suddenly a loud noise disturbed the atmosphere and the curious people turned their heads towards the thud.

One man was holding his face, bent down in front of another one who was rubbing his hand. Both tending to the aftermath of a punch that had been thrown. The victim lifted his hand and stared at the blood on it. He laughed and everyone went back to their own business.

Frank recognized that laugh. He pushed his way through some people and watched as Gerard wiped the blood off of his nose with his shirt.

He looked around waiting for someone to call the police or just kick them out. Nothing happened. Bar fights weren't that big of a deal apparently. He was about to intervene and ask what was happening, but Gerard took a few tumbling steps towards the other man and hugged him.

He was obviously drunk so Frank decided he shouldn't say anything and just go see his boyfriend. He started to walk out but decided to take at least one look at Gerard's aggressor.  

He froze.

"Lost something kid?" Bert Mccracken called Frank out on his staring.

"N-Nothing." Frank stuttered as he darted his eyes away.

"Frank!" Gerard called excitedly. He laughed again. Frank could see blood on his teeth. How drunk does someone need to be to get punched in the face and laugh it off?

Bert was obviously not happy. He crossed his arms.

"Come here!" Gerard grabbed Frank's arm and pulled him close, wrapping his arm around his neck. "Bert, this is Frank!"

"Nice to meet you, man!" Bert said politely. 

"Nice to meet you too." Frank smiled. "I was at your show last week. It was great! That stage dive at the end was sick!" He tried to sound cool about it. 

Bert gave him a side smile. "Thanks."

"Frankie here is my favorite student." Gerard spoke. His voice was a little too loud and he was holding Frank a little too close.

Bert looked away, he was obviously anxious to get out of that place.

"Cool..." He took a cigarette that was hidden behind his ear under his long black hair and lit it. "I should get going..."

Gerard protested but Bert just sighed and told Gerard to go home before turning his back and walking away. 

"Now there's just us, Frankie." Gerard flashed him a bloody smile. "Let's get another drink." He grabbed Frank's hand and dragged him into the bar. 

 

 

  

 

  

 

 


	11. Chapter 11

"That was so cool!" Frank exclaimed as Gerard dragged him into a dirty booth with cheap fake leather sits. "Did I really just meet Bert McCracken?" Frank chuckled to himself. 

Gerard scoffed. "I don't get what the big deal is." He placed his elbows on the table in front of them. His hand supporting his chin. "Bert is a loser." 

"He's so not a loser! His voice is amazing, his lyrics are heavy and sensitive _and_ he looks super fucking hot." 

"Oh shut up." Gerard looked at Frank like he had just kicked a baby or something. "Yeah yeah, Bert's good with music but you gotta admit he looks like a hobo." 

Frank laughed. "Sure, but you look like a hobo too!" 

"I do not." Gerard tried to sound assertive but all the alcohol he had drank made him sound loud and childish.

"You do too!" Frank mirrored his tone. 

"Well... Does that at least mean I look hot too?" Gerard raised his eyebrow and smiled. 

"I'm not gonna say that. You're too cocky already."

Gerard scoffed again and raised his hand, grabbing hold of a waitress that looked even drunker than he was. He asked for a double bourbon. 

"And what are you having, sweetie?" She eyed Frank up and down, obviously aware that he was a minor but with no hesitation about serving him whatever he wanted.  

"Hm..." Frank checked his phone. Fuck. He was already very late and Bob had called and texted him a bunch of times. He considered saying goodbye, being a good boy and going to his boyfriend's house, as he should, but the way Gerard was looking at him was impossible to just walk out on.

"You're ordering something?" Gerard rested his hand on Frank's thigh. That was enough to get him thinking with his dick.

Fuck Bob. Frank could break up with him anytime. Hanging out with Gerard on the other hand, seemed like a rare opportunity. 

"Yeah." He looked at the waitress. "I'll have what he's having." He smiled.

"Atta boy." Gerard chuckled, giving Frank an approving look. The waitress scribbled the order onto the back of her hand and walked away. 

"So... Tell me more about Bert!" Frank asked. "What's he like?"

Gerard rolled his eyes so far back Frank pictured them falling into his head. "Why don't you run after Bert and talk to him yourself if you wanna know him so fucking bad." He knocked down the salt shaker with a hand gesture.

"Are you just being an asshole or are you... Jealous?" Frank smiled devilishly. 

"No!" Gerard picked up the salt shaker and threw a pinch of it over his shoulder. "I just think he's not that interesting. And you sound totally lame swooning over him like that." 

"You are totally jealous." Frank threw his head back in an exaggerated laugh. 

"Fine! So maybe I am." Gerard crossed his arms in front of his chest angrily. 

"Don't be like that..." Frank brushed Gerard's hair with his fingers and he leaned into the touch, closing his eyes. "I think drunk-you likes me better."

"What do you mean?" Gerard opened his eyes again and stared at Frank.

"I don't know... You're here chatting with me now and last time we even kissed."

"No "we". You were the one who kissed _me_ , remember?" Gerard pointed out. 

"I changed my mind. Drunk-you is an asshole too." Frank crossed his arms. 

"I'm not an asshole." Gerard chuckled, amused. "Would you like me to kiss you this time?"

Frank watched intently as Gerard licked his upper lip with the tip of his tongue. He abandoned his stiff posture letting his arms fall to his sides. 

"Yeah." He whispered. Lips parted in anticipation.

Gerard turned so he was sat facing Frank. His left leg folded on top of the bench, pressed against Frank's. He reached out and grabbed the back of Frank's neck firmly and pulled him in until they were just inches apart.

"You know... Sober-me likes you just as much." He muttered. His eyes danced across Frank's face, taking in every feature. His arched eyebrows, warm brown eyes, pink lips...

"Really?" Frank asked. His half-closed eyes focused on Gerard's.

"Yeah." Gerard nodded without taking his eyes off Frank's. Their noses brushed softly against each other. "Sober-Me is just a little smarter." 

"Why?"

"Because he doesn't do things like this." He closed the distance between their lips in a hungry kiss. Unlike last time when they kissed in the back of that taxi, Gerard wasn't hesitant at all. He pressed his mouth hard against Frank's before biting his bottom lip hard enough to almost draw blood.

Frank winced in pain but opened his mouth, welcoming Gerard's warm tongue inside.

He had never tasted bourbon in his life but if that's what it tasted like, he would surely love it. He grabbed the front of Gerard's t-shirt trying to pull him closer. He needed to feel Gerard pressed against his body.  

They both breathed heavily and moved against each other. Gerard's hand darted up to Frank's black hair. He pulled at it just enough to make Frank roll his head to side, giving him access to his thin neck. He kissed the pale skin bellow Frank's ear.

A low moan escaped Frank's mouth.

The noise of their glasses hitting the table and the waitress pouring the bourbon made Frank jerk up and pull away from Gerard. She didn't look interested at all in their public affection show. 

Gerard laughed. He sat up and swallowed his drink in two big noisy gulps.

Frank took a small sip of his own drink and almost spat it out. Bourbon tasted much better on Gerard's tongue. He forced himself to take a second sip just to impress him.

"So..." Gerard's hand squeezed Frank's thigh under the table. He leaned in and spoke into Frank's ear. "How about you and I get out of here?"

Frank felt hot all over.His heart pounding fast. He gulped down his bourbon in hopes that would help him calm down. "Sounds great."

Gerard ordered another bourbon for the ride and winked at Frank.

"How many of those did you have?" Frank asked. 

"Why? Trying to catch up?" 

"I don't think I could If I tried..."  

The waitress brought Gerard his drink and he gave her a dirty twenty dollar bill he produced from his pocket. He chugged the liquid again and dropped the glass carelessly on the table, it rolled to the edge and fell to the floor. Gerard ignored it.  

"So... Wanna see my place?" He asked.

  

 


	12. Chapter 12

Frank and Gerard made their way across the street tumbling and laughing, hand in hand. Gerard was drunk enough to see double and Frank, being the light-weight that he was, was starting to feel dizzy. 

Gerard tripped on his own foot and if Frank wasn't there to hold him back he would have fallen against the taxi door. Frank pulled the car door open with his free hand and tried to guide Gerard into it. He ended up flopping inside like an idiot and pulling Frank in with him. Their legs tangled together, dangled outside of the door. The taxi driver didn't look like he found it as hilarious as they did. 

"No throwing up in my cab, alright?" He could obviously smell the alcohol in them. His thick southern accent made him sound comical. 

"No, sir." Frank answered, trying to pull Gerard's legs into the cab. 

"I won't make any promises..." Gerard slurred. Frank tried to control himself for the sake of the driver but broke up and joined Gerard in a loud belly-laugh. 

The driver sighed sadly. "Well, If you feel like puking just... aim out the window?"  

"Sure." Frank answered as Gerard continued jeering at the situation. 

After a few tries Gerard managed to give the driver the address. Frank didn't really know where it was but he had a vague idea it was on a fairly secluded area.

Gerard's hand slip up and down Frank's thigh and they shared a glance. The taxi driver looked annoyed enough as it was and they didn't want to be in any more trouble but their hand itched to touch each other.

It took them 15 minutes to get to the place. Gerard paid the man as Frank scanned the neighborhood through the window. The place looked dirty and old. A drunk man sat by the side of the building door, his head hung to the side but his fingers gripped the neck of a half-empty bottle tightly. 

"C'mon." Gerard tugged at Frank's shirt. They got out of the car and the driver took off in a hurry to get away from them. 

Frank shivered in the cold and Gerard wrapped his arm around his shoulders. 

"Cool place." Frank stated. 

"Ha" Gerard laughed ironically. His voice echoing in the dark night. "It's an okay place. Tops." 

Frank shrugged and hugged Gerard's waist, allowing himself to be guided inside. 

The elevator was old. The cheap plastic lining that was supposed to imitate wood was peeling off at the edges. The yellow fluorescent light flickered as they went inside. Gerard pressed the eighth button and leaned against a wall, watching Frank. 

"Why are you here?" He asked. Frank laughed. 

"You invited me! Maybe you did have one too many bourbons." He stepped closer and hugged Gerard's neck, keeping their faces close. 

"No, you idiot. I mean... Don't you have anything better to do instead of hanging out with your teacher?"  He spoke the last word like it was a curse. 

"Nope." He shook the thought of his boyfriend calling his phone and waiting for him at home. "Hanging out with you is much better than what I had in mind."

Gerard smiled.

"And I really don't see you as a teacher..." Frank spoke.

"Ouch. Am I that bad at it?" Gerard chuckled. wrapping his arms around Frank.

"Maybe you're that good..." Frank stepped on his toes and kissed Gerard's mouth.

The elevator chimed, coming to a sudden stop that almost had them falling to the floor. 

Gerard peeled himself off Frank and guided him to the last door on the right. He struggled to get the key into the lock. Frank used the light from his cellphone to help him. He noticed that all the area around the lock had thin key scratches on it. It really didn't surprise him. Gerard obviously had fewer sober nights than most people.  

When the door swang open Frank could smell cigarettes and sweet cologne. It was the same smell Gerard had, but more concentrated. 

Frank went inside and examined the place. 

The small living room had a big moss green couch covered in throw pillows that didn't match but somehow looked nice together. The television was placed directly on the floor by the wall opposite to the couch. A glass center table sat in front of it littered with video game cases and empty beer bottles. 

"Sorry about the mess. I didn't know I was having guests." Gerard said. His voice lowering as he went into the kitchen.

"It okay..." Frank followed him.

The kitchen looked surprisingly clean. Simple and cheap but spotless. Gerard pulled out two beers from the humming fridge and held one out for Frank. He took it hesitantly.

"Maybe you should like... Not drink anymore." He said, taking a sip of his beer.

"Sure, mom" Gerard scoffed. He chugged a third of the beer in one swing.

Frank frowned but didn't say anything. He propped himself up on the counter. Legs dangling down like a little kid's. Gerard rested his beer beside Frank's hip and stood between his legs, hands resting on his thighs.

Frank's concerns about all the alcohol slipped away as Gerard pulled him closer to the edge of the counter so they were pressed against each other.

He decided to take the lead and started kissing Gerard's pale neck. 

Gerard's hands made their way under Frank's shirt so they could touch the bare skin of his back, stroking it lightly at first, then scratching it. Probably leaving red marks that trailed from the nape of his neck down to the waist of his jeans.

Frank gasped, arching his back, pressing himself even harder against Gerard.   

Gerard pressed his lips against Frank's, hard. He responded and wrapped his legs around Gerard's hips. 

They kissed hungrily until both were breathing heavily and Frank could almost hear his heartbeat over the humming of the fridge. 

Suddenly Gerard pulled back and stared at Frank with wide eyes. 

"What happened?" Frank asked. 

Gerard covered his mouth with his hand a stumbled out of the kitchen. 

Frank sat there, confused, for a few seconds before he heard Gerard puking. 

 

  

 

 


	13. Chapter 13

Frank jumped down from the counter and followed the sounds of distress until he found Gerard kneeling in a tiny bathroom. He was throwing up all the contents of his stomach in the toilet in front of him. 

His back moved violently as his stomach contracted again. 

Fran ran back to the kitchen and started looking into the cupboards looking for glasses. They were all empty except for the last one that had exactly two plates, two glasses and two mugs. He got some water from the sink and went back to Gerard. 

He was still sitting on the floor but was no longer puking. He had his back against a wall and his forehead rested on one of his knees. He looked small and defeated sitting there, hugging his own legs. The teacher image he still had was shattered, right then it didn't matter who he was, he just looked human. Frank wondered if he usually ended up like that all alone in that cold floor. 

He sat opposite to him and offered the glass of water.

"Fuck. You're still here." Gerard muttered. He left Frank hanging, ignoring the water.   

"Yep." Frank shrugged and took a sip of the water himself before placing the glass on the floor beside him.

"You should go home." Gerard muttered. His voice was hoarse. Usually Frank would feel more than happy to bail as soon as people started throwing up but... That was _Gerard_ there on the floor: His teacher, his crush and his new obsession. It was weird but he really didn't want to leave.

"I think I rather hang out here."

Gerard lifted his tired eyes looking for an indication that Frank was joking. His head fell back down against his knee when Frank smiled at him.

An uncomfortable silence fell between then.

The tiles of the bathroom wall were making Frank's skin cold through his clothes. He figure Gerard felt the same. He got up and offered Gerard a hand. 

"Come on. You should sleep this off." 

Gerard didn't respond. Frank lowered himself and hesitantly touched Gerard's dark hair, brushing his fingers through the knots.

"Can you get up?" He asked. Gerard nodded faintly.

Frank wrapped his arm around Gerard and helped him up. Gerard wasn't being much help so Frank struggled with the weight but managed to get both of them up. He pressed his back against the wall for support, panting. 

"You're gonna have to help me out a little, buddy." Frank asked. Gerard took a deep breath and grounded himself better, still using Frank for support. He half walked and half got dragged to his own bedroom. 

Gerard's room was nothing like Frank had anticipated. Perhaps it was the lighting or the situation but to Frank the place looked... Depressing. 

The bed consisted in a double mattress laying directly on the wooden floor. Gray sheets and skinny pillows were thrown on top of it. It looked comfortable, kind of like a nest. There was a small pile of books on one side of it. A ring left by a leaky mug stained the top of the first one. The other side had a white china plate with lots of semi-melted candles. Other than that, the only piece of furniture was a large wooden wardrobe that matched the floor. The door rested slightly ajar and black clothes were spilling from it. The only other sign that someone had been living there was a pair of black converses laying by the door. 

They stumbled in awkwardly and even thought Frank planned on depositing Gerard on his bed carefully he ended up falling down with him with a graceless thud. 

"Sorry." Frank quaked. Gerard chortled, his voice muffled by the pillow his face was pressed against. "Are you okay?" Frank pushed on his shoulder turning Gerard over so he could see his face. He had his eyes closed but the corners of his mouth twisted upwards lightly in a soft smile, suggesting he was still awake. Frank sat up and watched him 

"Yeah." He kicked his shoes off and hugged his pillow. "I think I'm gonna take a nap now..." He spoke slowly. 

"I guess I should..." Frank looked around. "Get going then." 

Gerard eyes suddenly opened. "But why?" He sounded like a disappointed eight year old kid. "I mean..." He cleared his throat. "I though you said you wanted to hang out here. That's all."

Frank smiled. "I can stay if you want..." 

"It's... Whatever..." Gerard shrugged. 

"Okay." Frank started to get up but Gerard grabbed his wrist, holding him in place. Frank chuckled. "I'm gonna stay, I'm just gonna go get your water so you don't have a massive hangover." 

"Oh..." Gerard let go of him and pressed his face against the pillow again. 

After Frank forced Gerard to hydrate himself he took of his shoes and hoodie and laid down by Gerard. He felt a little awkward there in the dark, so close to Gerard yet barely acknowledging his presence. He sighed.

"Good night." He whispered.

Gerard scooted closer and wrapped his arm around Frank, pressing their bodies together. So close Frank could smell the smoke on his hair and the alcohol on his skin. He bit his lip and breathed in. 

"Thanks for tonight." Gerard muttered against Frank's ear. 

Frank hugged Gerard back. "Don't mention it."

 

  


	14. Chapter 14

Frank woke up confused. He wasn't in his own bed and he most definitely wasn't alone. The sleepiness slowly started to dissipate and as he started to feel less dazed the memories from the prior night came back.

Gerard's hand had made their way up Frank's shirt during the night and as he laid there, sound asleep, they rested softly around Frank's waist, touching his skin.

Their bodies were pressed against each other, spooning. They fit together perfectly and Frank had never felt more comfortable before. Not only because of the position but because Gerard was holding onto him like he really wanted him there. 

He couldn't help but to think of some comparisons: When he slept with Bob he always woke up squeezed up on the corner, almost falling down the bed because Bob moved so much in his sleep he pushed Frank away. He couldn't believe how he didn't notice how much that annoyed him until then. 

Frank slowly turned his body so he could face Gerard. His face looked peaceful for a moment but then he stirred up and Frank feared he had woken him up, but he just tightened his grip around Frank and pressed his face against his chest. 

Frank hugged him back, smiling at how weird it was that just earlier on that day, he had been just a student sitting on one of Gerard's classes and now he was cuddling him, legs tangled under the sheets. 

A faint song started playing and pulled Frank away from his ideal scenario. It took him a minute to realize it was his cellphone.

"Fuck!" He whispered. He peeled himself from Gerard carefully, making as little noise as possible and watched him lazily Grab a pillow and hug it instead.  

He started digging through his clothes on the floor and found his phone in his hoodie's pocket. It had stopped ringing when he got it but the screen showed his mom had called him 31 times, his dad 6 and Bob 15.

"Fuck my life." He whispered to himself.

He was so distracted by Gerard and how amazing it was to be with him that the though that maybe he shouldn't just disappear on his way to his boyfriends house didn't even cross his mind. Fuck. He should have at least told his mom he was sleeping over at someone else's house. He knew she would be pissed when he got home. 

He got ready and used some of Gerard's mouth wash he found in a cabinet in the bathroom. Before leaving he went back to the bedroom and watched Gerard for a second.

He didn't know what to do! Waking him up sounded like a terrible idea. It would be rude and Gerard would probably wake up hangover but just walking away and leaving also didn't seem right. Finally he went to the kitchen and found a note pad and a pen in a drawer. 

"Last night was fun. Let's do it again with less alcohol some time. We can pick up where we left. XX Frnk." He wrote. He left the note on the bed on his side. It looked a little empty without him there, but maybe that was just wishful thinking.  

The cab driver who picked him up was the same from the night before. He wondered how many hours that dude was working. He sighed when he recognized Frank.

"You again?" He asked.

"Yep!" Frank smiled politely. He got into car before realizing he didn't have money to pay for the ride. Well, he couldn't just tell the driver that so just hoped his mom would be home so she could pay for it. 

When they got there he asked the driver to wait a minute and went to get his mom. As soon as he knocked at the door she practically kicked it open like she was just standing there, waiting by the peep hole waiting for him. 

"Frank! Where have you been? This was so irresponsible!" She yelled. 

"Mom, I'm sorry. But first I need..." He started but she interrupted him. 

"I'm gonna tell you what you need: You need to get some consideration for the people who love you. I was worried sick! So was your father." Frank saw his father calmly reading the morning paper on the sofa behind his mom. 'Yeah, he looks super worried' Frank though. 

"And you boyfriend? He called us five time to see if you had arrived." She continued screaming. 

Ugh. Frank was done talking to his mom and most of all, he was done thinking about Bob. 

"Mom! Stop! Listen: I didn't have money to pay the taxi driver. He's waiting on the street." He spoke. 

"Again! So irresponsible! We're gonna have a serious conversation later, Mr." She grabbed her purse and marched out the door. 

Frank used the opportunity to run upstairs and jump in the shower until his mom calmed down a little. She couldn't yell at him if he was underwater, right?

The conversation ended up being just a 10 minutes speech about how worried everyone was and why he should never do that again. Frank apologized and said he had ran out of battery.

He called Bob that night and made up some bullshit story about how his friend Ray had some family emergency and needed him for support and he was so worried he forgot his cellphone.

_Pff... As if._

Frank spent Sunday getting some homework done and stalking The Used's social media pages in case he could find a pic with Gerard or anything else that would lead him to his profile.

He couldn't stop thinking about him. His golden hazel eyes, the way he could feel his heart beat as they slept together, his hands around his body.

Every time he saw him something exciting happened and he never wanted it to stop.   

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chepter ended up a bit too long so I split it in 2 parts. I'll post the second tomorrow :)


	15. Chapter 15

By Monday Frank had made up his mind: His relationship with Bob needed to end. At that point their relationship was an obstacle more than anything. He hadn't cared for Bob's preoccupation with his whereabouts on the night before and the fact that he kept calling just annoyed him. Plus on the last few days as he saw how amazing Gerard was he also saw how terrible Bob was. 

As for Gerard, he tried to keep his hopes down. There was a possibility that he would be weird again like after the first time they kissed. So Frank mostly just prepared to get ignored again. 

He couldn't get a hold of Bob during lunch time because apparently he was angry at Frank and decided to ignore him, so they only really saw each other when Literature Class started. 

Frank could see Bob trying really hard to ignore him from across the room, looking like an idiot. 

Gerard walked in five minutes late and started handing out assignments. He was looking better than usual (less greasy, wearing clothes that looked less like they belonged to a hobo) and definitely better than on Friday (puking). 

"I'm gonna step out for a second but you guys just keep working okay?" He announced. "Frank!" He called. Franks eyes shot up, surprised he was even looking at him in front of everybody else. "Mr. Wentz wants to see you in the teacher's room." He walked out.

The class was filled with uhh's and laughter. Bob laughed obnoxiously loud knowing Frank was probably in trouble. He rolled his eyes and walked out. Going through everything he could have possibly done wrong, he went to look for Mr. Wentz.

As soon as he stepped in the teacher's lounge Gerard jumped in front of him. 

"Boo!" He whisper-yelled. 

"What the...?" Frank _actually_ yelled, gripping at his chest. Gerard shushed him, laughing a little. "Where's Mr. Wentz?" Frank asked. 

"I don't know. Probably fucking Mr. Stump or something." He grabbed his cup of coffee from the counter and started filling it up. "I just wanted to see you."

Frank blinked, astonished. "Really?" He asked in a malicious tone.  

"It's just that you left so fast the other day... I couldn't say bye." He went to where Frank was standing and leaned against the counter, resting his hip on it. He took a sip of the mug. 

"Sorry about that. I didn't want to wake you up but my mom was going crazy so I had to leave." Frank bit his lip. 

"It's okay." Gerard ran his fingers up Frank's arm. "I got your note." He smiled. Frank giggled a little. 

"Did you like it?" He asked. 

"Yeah..." He looked into Frank's eyes and he took as a sign to lean in and kiss him. 

"Sorry." Gerard pulled back. "Just... Not in here, okay?" 

Frank felt his smile drop. "Hm... I should go back to class now... I'm gonna say Pete just wanted to talk about a project or something..." He turned away but Gerard grabbed his wrist." 

"Hey!" Frank looked at him. "Thank you for Friday, okay? I'm really sorry you saw me like that." He ran his thumb over Frank's hand softly. 

"It's fine." Frank smiled again.

"Here. I want you to have this." Gerard pulled Frank's sleeve up and took a black market out of his pocket, he bit the cap off of it and wrote his phone number on Frank's forearm. "I owe you one. You can text me if you need something." He muttered, still holding the pen cap between his teeth. 

"Nice! I'll definitely text you." Frank stared at his arm like it was a work of art and not messy hand-written numbers. Gerard chuckled and Frank decided he should play it cool. "Well, see you in class." He looked around before quickly pecking Gerard's lips in a quick kiss before walking away before he could protest. 

He spent the rest of the class feeling triumphant. Gerard wasn't freaking out! He wanted to see him so bad he made up a lie about Mr. Wentz! He even pinched himself in fear it might have been a dream. 

Being with Gerard felt so good Frank didn't want anything to bother them. Even so that as soon as the bell rang announcing the end of the class. He got up and followed Bob half-way to the football field. 

"Hey!" He called. Bob turned and looked at him with an annoyed face.

"What do you want?" He barked. 

"To talk..." Frank crossed his arms, already feeling uncomfortable. 

"And what makes you think I want to talk to you?" 

Frank's face heated up in anger. Why did Bob always need to be such a jerk to him? 

"Good. Because after this you wan't have to. I'm breaking up with you. We're done. Bye." He walked away and smiled as Bob angrily called his name and got ignored. 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comment what you think is gonna happen with Bob and Frank!


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might come back a re-edit this chapter. I didn't have time to proof read it yet, but I haven't uploaded in a really long time so I'm posting today. :) Hope you ejoy!

"Are you coming or not?" Bob barked through the phone. Frank was late and he knew it. "I'm waiting here like an idiot." 

"Sorry, Bob." Frank answered. He wanted to sound serious but giggled when Gerard kissed his neck. 

"What are you laughing about?" Bob asked, indignant. 

"Nothing. I said I'm sorry." Frank pushed Gerard away softly. "I'll be there in like 10 minutes."

"If you're not here in 10 minutes I'm going h..." Frank hung up on him.

"What does that meat-head want now?" Gerard asked while he involved Frank's waist with his arms. "I thought you had broken up with his sorry ass." He kissed Frank's cheek and inspected his face.

"I did!" Frank answered. "He had a ton of my stuff at his place so we agreed I would meet him after his stupid practice to get it back." Frank wrapped his hands around Gerard's neck. He was sitting on the edge of the teacher's desk and Gerard was standing between his legs.

"I still don't get why you dated him for so long." Gerard said. 

"Well... Me neither." Frank shrugged honestly. He still asked himself that same question sometimes. "He was kind of the only other gay guy in our year so everybody kinda forced us together. It was fun in the beginning... I guess."

"But he's..." Gerard paused as he searched for the correct word "Stupid." He spoke.

"I'm pretty sure you're not supposed to say that stuff about your students, Mr. Way." Frank lingered on the teacher's name speaking it slowly.

"Ugh." Gerard rolled his eyes. "Don't call me that! And yeah. I'm also pretty sure I'm not supposed to be doing this..." He closed his eyes and kissed Frank's mouth softly before pulling away and smiling, still holding Frank close. 

"Sorry. I didn't quite catch that. Doing what?" Frank smiled maliciously. 

Gerard sniggered. "This..." He kissed Frank again, for longer this time, moving his lips against Frank's in a slow rhythm. 

"Ugh." Frank threw his head back. I really gotta go but I don't want to." He held Gerard's shirt by the collar, pulling him in and kissing him again.

"Can't you just stay for another ten minutes? Fuck Bob." Gerard pleaded. 

"I really can't." Frank hopped down from the desk. His height difference with Gerard was obvious when he had to look up to talk to him. "See you tomorrow?" He held Gerard's hand. 

"Fine. Go see your jock boyfriend." He scoffed playfully. 

"Ex-boyfriend." Frank corrected him. 

"He better be that." Gerard smiled. 

Frank grabbed his book bag by the door of the classroom and unlocked it. He peeked to the sides, hoping no one would see him leaving. 

He walked the familiar path to the football field, thinking of how many times he was bored to death watching Bob practice. He never really understood how he could have so much fun throwing a ball around just to run after it again. It just looked tiring and repetitive. Weirdly that's also how his relationship was. Maybe Bob was just really into the tiring and repetitive things. Meat-head. 

Bob was sitting on a staircase that led to the field. He was still wearing the team's uniform. Frank waved when he looked his way. Bob stood up and grabbed a small cardboard box that was sat on the floor. 

"Hey. What's up, Bob?" Frank asked in a monotone voice. 

"Fantastic." Bob answered dryly. "Here's your stuff." When Franks reached for the box Bob dropped it noisily on the floor.

Frank's jaw dropped and he gave Bob a glare. "Uncool, dude." He got down on his knees and started looking through his stuff, checking if anything was broken. Bob just stared down at him, his hand in his stupid jacket's pockets. 

One of the CD's frank had lent Bob in hopes that he would develop a music taste had broken with the impact. He was more than done. He grabbed the box and walked away. After a few steps Bob called out to him. 

"Wait!" He jogged to where Frank was.

"What else do you want?" Frank asked. His anger obvious in his voice.

"You still owe me an essay."

Frank scoffed and jeered. "You can go fuck yourself." He turned around.

"What did you just say?" Bob grabbed the back of his collar and Frank got pulled back.

"Bob! Let go!" He sounded more surprised than anything.

"I think it's time you start treating me with more respect. Don't you?" He asked obnoxiously.

"Let go! You're hurting me!" Frank quacked. Pulling on his collar. Bob was holding it so tightly it was starting to choke Frank.

"Fine!" Bob let go but before Frank could realize what was happening he pushed him against the wall. 

Frank's back hit the wall with a dull thud. Before he could get away Bob was pressed up against him, holding his wrists pinned to the wall behind him. 

"What about my essay, huh?" Bob asked. His face so close to Frank's he could smell his minty breath.

"I'll do the damn essay. Just get away from me!" Frank spoke in a loud and shrill voice. He was starting to feel desperate. Bob was a little rough sometimes but he had never made Frank feel so helpless and trapped.

"You see, Frankie, that's not gonna cut it." He swayed from side to side like he was enjoying himself. "You have been a terrible boyfriend lately and I think you owe me." 

Suddenly Frank's vision failed as he felt a sharp blow of pain. Bob punched him across the face, making his head hit the wall like on that time on the classroom time but much harder. Frank's knees felt weak as he fell to the floor.

"What a pansy." Bob laughed. He grabbed Frank's shoulders and pulled him up again. Frank felt dizzy and wanted to cry. This had never happened to him and he never expected Bob to do such a thing.

"Here's what's gonna happen." Bob slapped Frank's face. "Are you even listening to me?" Frank finally broke down and tears started rolling down his cheek. "Answer me!" Bob yelled.

"Yes!" Frank chocked out and started sobbing loudly like a child. 

"Shut up!" Bob pushed him against the wall again and Frank bit his lip to try and be quiet. His tears were clouding his vision but he could still see Bob smirking. "You're going to do my essay. And you're gonna keep doing them. Actually from now on you're gonna do all my homework. Is that clear?"

Frank nodded. He wasn't even listening properly. He just had a slight idea of what Bob was saying but he didn't care. His face hurt and he had never felt smaller. He just wanted Bob to go away, he would do whatever to make that happen.

"Great!" 

Just when Frank thought he was free Bob punched him again. Hit him right on the eye. Frank dropped to the floor again but instead of Bob getting him up he started kicking him. He got hit on the cheek and cried out, lifting his arms to protect his face. The next blow hit him on the ribs and he bent forward. The last kick hit him in the shin. 

"See you tomorrow, bitch." Bob stared down at him, breathing heavily. He smiled one last time. His eyes looking like a wild animal's and completely unfamiliar to Frank. 

Frank stood there on the ground crying loudly like a baby. He felt as helpless as one. 

After a while he managed to sit up. Everything hurt and he felt humiliated. He doesn't know for how long he stayed there crying softly. When the sun had set and it was starting to get cold Frank did the only thing he could think off and pulled out his Cellphone. 

He scrolled down his contact list until he found the single G he had saved on the previous day. 

"Hi. Can I call in that favor now?" He asked. 

 

 

    

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment how you feel about Bob now!


	17. Chapter 17

When Gerard arrived to pick Frank up he had somewhat collected himself. He had stopped shaking and crying but the shock of what just happened was still there. Gerard jumped off the car and jogged to where Frank said he would be. He found him sitting against a wall, hogging his knees.

"Oh my God! What happened to you?" He asked in a high pitched surprised voice. "I thought you called me because you were drunk or something, not cause you're bleeding."

"I'm bleeding?" Frank asked in a weirdly nasal voice. He wiped his sleeve across his face and sighed when he saw how it stained the fabric red.

"Yeah." Gerard kneeled down and lit the lantern from his phone. Frank whined at the brightness and covered his face with his hands. "Stop! Let me see you." Gerard softly pulled Frank's hands away and lifted his chin with the tip of his fingers and examining Frank's face, turning it side to side.

"Whats the diagnosis?" Frank asked. Gerard tried to touch his nose but Frank winced in pain.

"I don't think there's anything broken but we should go to the hospital just to be sure." Gerard nodded assertively. "We need to get you some X rays."

Frank immediately felt better. He lifted his head. "No!" He held Gerard's wrist. "I'm not going to a hospital."

Gerard was surprised by how desperate Frank's eyes looked when he said that. "That's okay... I guess." He wrapped his arm around Frank's shoulders. "Wanna tell me what happened?" He asked softly, making an effort to change subjects since Frank got startled at the mention of going to a hospital.

"Yeah." Frank used  his own cellphone as a mirror and realized his voice sounded weird because his left nostril was clogged with drying blood. He made a disgusted face at his image. "Can we leave here, first?"

"Yeah, of course." Gerard offered both his hands for Frank to hold. "Do you think you can stand up?" Gerard sounded so different. In his usual persona he seemed to be a really laid back guy who didn't care much about others but in that moment he was being so attentive and helpful he didn't seem like the same person at all.

"I think so, yeah." Frank reached for Gerard's hands and got pulled to his feet. His leg hurt a lot and he felt a little dizzy but Gerard put his arm around him and held him up.

Frank spat blood across the grass and wiped at his mouth with the back of his hand. More blood. Bob sure hadn't gone easy on Frank, he looked like he had been in a car crash.

"Come on." Gerard led Frank, half dragging him across the field. They walked slowly in the dark. Frank had no idea what time is was but it was officially night when he finally left that place.

Frank was using Gerard for support and feeling guilty for it. Maybe he was putting too much of his weight on Gerard but his leg really hurt and walking on it just made it worse.

"There you go." Gerard opened the door to his old car and helped Frank awkwardly get on the passenger sit. He closed the door and walked around to the driver's side.

"Should I take you home?" Gerard asked, watching Frank with both his hands glued to the wheel.

"I really don't wanna go home and explain this to my mom. Can we hang out for a little bit?"

"Hm... Are you sure this is a good idea?" He asked. Frank nodded vigorously.

"It's a great idea." He exclaimed.

"Fine." Gerard let a small smile appear on his lips as he started the car.

"What?" Frank asked.

"Nothing." Gerard smiled again. "You look kind of cute all bloody like that."

"You're sick." Frank smiled too.

"Maybe..." Gerard started driving.

"Where are we going?" Frank inquired.

"Well, you don't want to go to the hospital. You don't want to go to your house. So I'm gonna take you to my house and nurse you up."

Frank laughed. "Are you serious? You don't have to do that."

Gerard scoffed. "Of course I do. You called me for help didn't you?" He glanced at Frank.

"Well yeah, but..."

Gerard interrupted Frank. "No 'but'. I'm gonna take care of you."

"Fine." Franks sighed, secretly loving the attention the teacher was giving him.

They got to Gerard's apartment and Frank waited on the couch while Gerard brought him a clean t-shirt. 

"I kind of like your place." Frank told Gerard, thoughtfully holding a mug of tea.

"Nice. You should hang out here more often, then." 

"You just have to invite me over."

Gerard looked away while Frank changed shirts. He looked adorable, like he was embarrassed or something.

He dug a first aid kid from a cabinet in the kitchen.

"So, tell me what happened from the start." Gerard asked. He was using a bowl of warm water and a cloth to clean Frank's face. "Don't move." He wiped softly around Frank's bloody nose.

"Well, Bob decided to be an even bigger asshole than before." Frank muttered, trying to stay as still as he could.

"He beat you because you broke up with him?" Gerard asked, he sounded kind of angry.

"No, he just wants to bully me into doing all his homework." Frank sighed.

"That is ridiculous. You're not gonna actually do it, right? You have to get the principal involved." He studied Frank's face, looking for any spots he might have missed. 

"I don't know yet. I can't tell this to the principal. Bob would get kicked out of the team." Frank said.

"Who the fuck cares? Get him kicked out of the team! Get him kicked out of the fucking school if you can! He's an idiot and he does not have the right to be violent with you." Gerard put down the cloth on the coffee table and sat facing Frank on the couch.

"Maybe this was just because he's getting desperate. He really needs help with his grades, you know?"

Gerard grabbed Frank's hand. "Please tell me you're not going to do this. He's threatening and hurting you. He doesn't deserve anything from you." Gerard played with Frank's fingers. "I'm serious."

"Okay, fine. I'll think about it. Can we just not talk about this anymore tonight? I have a headache."

"Sure." Gerard kissed Frank's cheek and went to get him some aspirin.

Gerard turned on the TV and found a channel that was playing an old horror movie. "So, tell me: Are you scared of doctors?"

Frank chuckled. "Not really. I just really hate hospitals. I haven't been in one since my grandpa died. That's the only memory I have in a hospital and it's pretty terrible."

"That sucks." Gerard said.

They watched movies until they feel asleep laying against each other in the living room.

 


	18. Chapter 18

Even though Gerard and Frank kept being sneaky and making out after class, their relationship still felt weird. It was like they never got any chances to really see each other out in the real world. Playing teacher and Student was fun but they liked each other and they wanted to spent more time together.

It was Friday and the class was just ending when Gerard told Frank he needed to talk to him. Frank almost laughed at the professional teacher voice Gerard used. When Gerard had said goodbye to all his students making sure to shoot Bob a particularly nasty glare there was only Frank left in the classroom. He shut the door and locked it.

"So... Is this what you want to talk about, Mr. way?" He smiled and started kissing Gerard's neck softly. Gerard laughed softly.

"Not really but that sounds very interesting." He closed his eyes and a low moan escaped from his lips. Frank stopped and pulled away.

"Where are you going? Come back." Gerard opened his eyes and pulled Frank closer to him, kissing his cheek. He smelled like coffee with a hint of alcohol.

"Now I'm curious!" Frank stated. "What do you want to talk about?"

They both sat on the teacher's desk facing each other.

"Okay so... We've been kind of going out for a while now, right?"

"Right." Frank smiled. For some reason he expected Gerard to think of their relationship more like 'fooling around with a student' and not 'going out with someone'. 

"But..." Gerard continued. "We never went out properly. I want to take you on a date." Gerard stared at Frank, waiting for a reaction.

"A date?" Frank smiled even bigger. "You. Want to take me. On a date." He repeated it to himself.

"Why is that weird?" Gerard looked like Frank's reaction was amusing him.

"No!" Frank held Gerard's hands. "I'm just surprised. I didn't think you were going to ask me out." He stared at their hands blushing a little.

"I'd be crazy not to." Gerard lifted Frank's chin with his fingers. "You're awesome. I wanna see you outside of this stupid school."

"Me too." Frank blushed even more.

"So, we obviously can't go to a place where people will see us so I though maybe we could go to this concert..."

Frank interrupted him. "I love concerts!"

Gerard laughed. "I know. That's why I bought these..." He pulled two tickets out of his pocket.

Frank hugged Gerard tightly. "I can't believe you. You're great! I wanna date the fuck out of you."

"Do it! Tomorrow at  10pm." He kissed Franks lips softly. "Can't wait."

Frank spent the whole Saturday with his anxiety going through the roof. He needed to look good to see Gerard.

Frank was sweating so he jumped in the shower. He didn't know why he was so nervous, he had seen Gerard a billion times before. He took a few minutes to breath and tell himself everything was going to be fine.

He got dressed but it didn't feel like he was ready. He remembered that first night he saw Gerard in a concert. How he looked cool and sensual with make up on.

Frank wanted to impress him, he went to her mom's bedroom and stole some eyeliner. His hand was shaking a little so the result looked a little messy but that's what Frank was going for anyways.

He switched from converses to combat boots to converses again a bunch of times before settling on the boots before Gerard texted him saying he was in front of Frank's house.

He looked awesome as always but like the first time Frank saw Gerard outside of school grounds he was wearing eyeliner and black tight clothes that made Frank wonder how the hell he managed to get Gerard to him out of everybody he could have.

Gerard nodded towards the passenger seat and popped a bubble of gum.

"Hop in." He smiled at Frank. "You look so hot with make up on... You should wear it more often." 

The compliment left Frank feeling warm inside and he made a mental note to wear more makeup. 

"Oh thanks." He shrugged trying to look cool. 

Gerard let Frank pick the songs as they drove out of the city. They couldn't risk being seen together so as precaution their dater was happening in another town forty minutes away.

Gerard parked his car in front of a club called Blue Cherry. A sign in front of the place listed three different bands that were playing shows that night. Gerard was a big fan of them but Frank had no idea who they were. Gerard grabbed his hand as they crossed the street.

"You're gonna love them." Gerard said when he noticed Franks was staring at the sign.

When they got in the first band was already playing. They went to the bar and got some beers before joining the crowd. They watched the concert jumping up and down with all the others, laughing when they spilled their drinks on each other. At some points the crowd got to excited and Gerard helped Frank to recover his balance when he got pushed around. When they started getting tired Gerard led Frank by the hand to a area on the back where there were booths with lots of drunk people hanging out.

Frank spotted Bert and Quinn at one of the tables and waved at them.

"Look. It's Gerard and that kid." Quinn slurred. Bert invited them over. They sat across the table from the other guys.

Gerard shuffled in closer to Frank and wrapped an arm around him. Frank hoped no one saw him blush.

"What the hell are you two doing here?" Bert asked in a drunken voice.

"Oh, Gerard wanted me to check out the bands." Frank smiled.

"Yep." Gerard gulped down the rest of his beer. "We're on a date." He told Bert proudly.

"Oh, how precious. Gerard has a new boyfriend." Bert and Quinn chuckled.

"Maybe I do." Gerard winked at Frank, who swore he could just die in that moment. He covered up his huge smile with a fake cough.

"But how old are you, Frank?" Quinn pointed his drink at Frank.

"Almost 18." He affirmed.

"Same age I was when we first dated, right Gee?" Bert asked happily.

It took a second for it to hit Frank: Gerard and Bert were boyfriends at some point.

He felt really stupid for not noticing.

"Shit." Gerard muttered under his breath. "I don't remember." He smiled politely. "I'm gonna go get another drink."

Frank was pissed. He thought Gerard better not leave him with his ex boyfriend.

"Come on, Frankie." He held out his hand and Frank took it.

As soon as they were far enough from the table Frank stopped.

"You dated Bert!" He spoke.

"Yeah..." Gerard rubbed his forehead. "It was a really long time ago. I promise we're just friends now. Are you mad?" Gerard bit his lip and looked at Frank like he was ashamed.  

"No..." Frank crossed his arms. "Just... Why didn't you tell me?" 

"I'm sorry. I don't know. I thought it wasn't important."

"Of course it's important. Is there something between you two I should know about?"

Gerard chuckled.

"What?" Frank barked at him.

"Frank... I don't know what it is but you have something that makes me gravitate towards you. I always noticed you being alone and grumpy, and fuck... I didn't want to admit it but it reminded me so much of a younger version of myself. That was only until we talked though. You sounded so intense and passionate. We were just talking about an essay but your eyes were vivid. You are nothing like I ever was but so much like I wanted to be. You made me curious. I wanted to know why you hide all that. After that night you convinced me to let you into that club I learned you could be sweet too. I want to be the person who sees that side of you all the time... Frank, I really like you. Bert is just a friend and you're more than that."

Frank's could swear his heart stopped while Gerard spoke. He wasn't expecting Gerard to say something so nice. No one had ever noticed him like that. No one ever made him feel special. A smile escaped his lips and Gerard took that opportunity to hug him, Frank hugged back and held Gerard tightly. 

"I promise you're the only one on my mind." They kissed. 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is anybody actually still reading this? Should I keep writing?


	19. Chapter 19

School wasn't easy and since Frank had to do work for both himself and Bob it was basically impossible. Gerard had told him that giving into what Bob wanted was an absurd and that he couldn't let other people walk all over him. Even though Frank was pretty scared of what Bob could do he had to agree. The bruises he still had kept the beating he got fresh on his mind and he shivered just thinking of what would happen to him if Bob caught him alone again after he refused to keep doing his work, but he had to do it. 

He walked into the cafeteria on Monday holding his head high, determined to show Bob he was not gonna be pushed around. It was easy to spot the football team's table. All the players were messing around and laughing together on the last table by the wall. 

Frank pulled out his phone and read the text Gerard had sent him on the day before for the tenth time: "You can do it. Just make sure there's lots of people around so he can't get violent." 

He took a deep breath and considered bailing for a second but it was too late now, Bob had spotted him across the room and was walking in his direction. Frank felt himself panic a little and had to hold his hands closed to keep them from shaking.

"What's up, Frankie?" Bob smiled.

"You don't get to call me Frankie anymore." Frank spat.

"Why not, Frankie?" Bob smiled even bigger, clearly enjoying how annoyed Frank was. The fear he was feeling evaporated and in a moment all he felt was anger.

"Listen, you big meat-head." Frank spoke louder. "I don't know what the fuck you think you're doing but you're gonna cut that shit out, right now."

Bob was visibly taken aback by Frank's anger. Frank noticed his smile faltering and it gave him a little confidence boost.

"I'm not gonna do any of the work you're too stupid to do." He continued. Bob's cheeks were starting to go red with anger and he tried to grab Frank's wrist but he pulled it out of the way just in time. "I swear to God, if you ever fucking touch me again I'll get you expelled. Say good-fucking-bye to your stupid scholarship." The corner's of Frank's lips twisted up in a little victory smile. "Aren't you gonna say something?" 

"I didn't wanna do this, Frank." Bob crossed his strong arms in front of his chest.

"What?" Frank spat. "Are you gonna hit me in front of the entire school?"

"No. But you're still gonna do my homework." Bob 's expression was dead serious. "Either that or I think the school will be very interested in knowing who you're dating." He raised an eyebrow and Frank's confidence vanished leaving him feeling like a mat was pulled out from underneath him.

"No..." He muttered.

"Funny. I never though you would be one to go for older men." Bob cackled.

"I don't know what you're talking about!" Frank tried to sound as confident as he could but his voice failed him.

"I saw you two after class. What do you think it looks like when two people lock the door and come out half an hour later laughing and looking flushed? He held your hand for fuck's sake."

"You were supposed to be in practice." Frank felt his eyes burning and started fighting back tears.

"And you were supposed to be fucking me not our teacher!"

"Shhh!" Frank whispered, nervously looking around to see if anyone had heard them. "Alright, I'll do your stupid homework just keep your mouth shut." Frank pleaded. 

"That's what I thought." Bob winked at him and walked back to his table.

Frank ran out of the cafeteria and tears started streaming down his face. How could they have been so stupid and reckless? Now Bob could ruin everything between him and Gerard. Gerard could even lose his job over this.

Frank didn't know what to do but he needed to speak with Gerard. He looked everywhere but he wasn't in the school. He was starting to feel desperate so he texted Gerard a bunch of times saying they needed to talk but there was no reply.  

When the time for literature class came a substitute walked into the classroom and Frank felt his heart drop to his stomach. He was getting worried now. He went to the bathroom and called Gerard's number but he didn't pick up.

Frank was the first to leave the classroom when the class ended he jumped into a cab and in a few minutes he was in front of the old building Gerard lived in.

He practically ran inside and into the elevator. He knocked on the door a couple of times and when no one answered he forced the knob. The door creaked open, unlocked. 

Frank found Gerard asleep on the living room floor. He was dressed and had his shoes on. The whole place smelled like liquor and Gerard's body was surrounded by half empty bottles. 

Frank covered his mouth with his hands. The place looked like a crime scene and he didn't know what to do. He wanted to wake Gerard up but he didn't know if he should. When his nervousness got the best of him he kneeled down beside Gerard's head. 

"Hey, there." He whispered. "Gerard?" He called a little louder. "Gee?" He tried again. Gerard stirred in his sleep but didn't wake up. Frank grabbed his shoulder and shook it lightly. Gerard moved a little and opened his eyes slowly. He blinked a few times and licked his dry lips. 

"Frank?" He asked in a hoarse voice.

"Are you okay?" Frank asked slowly, running his fingers through Gerard's dirty hair.

"I don't think so..." Gerard got up on his knees. "What time is it?"

"Almost five." Frank couldn't take his eyes off Gerard. He looked like a zombie. Deep dark circles surrounded his eyes making them look sunken in. He was as pale as a ghost.

"Why are you here?" He covered his face with his hands almost like he didn't want Frank to look at him.

"You didn't show up to class. I got worried." Frank shrugged.

"I'm gonna throw up." Gerard practically crawled to the bathroom. Frank followed him and held back his hair while he emptied his stomach into the toilet bowl. He kept throwing up liquid and Frank wondered when was the last time he ate. Gerard puked his own bile for the longest time before he finally stopped. 

He showered while Frank cleaned up living room, throwing out the liquor bottles and opening the windows so the air inside the apartment could be breathable again.

Gerard asked Frank to stay and they lay on the bed together, holding each other.

"Why did you drink so much?" Frank had been thinking about the question ever since he walked in.

Gerard was about to answer when his phone buzzed. He found it under his covers and started looking through his messages.

"Shit..." He mumbled. "What did you wanna talk about?"

Bob. Frank suddenly remembered what happened on that morning. He thought about telling Gerard about it but after he saw the state he was he realized Gerard had his own problems to deal with. He needed to handle Bob on his own.

"Nothing... I just missed you." Frank spoke softly. Gerard smiled.   

    

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I'm a lil insecure goose so if you could please like leave a comment just saying hi or whatever it would be rad. Just so I don't feel like I'm shouting my story at the void you know.


	20. Chapter 20

After Frank's relationship was threatened he put his foot down and told Gerard they could not hang out at school anymore. Gerard was confused and kept asking why. Frank had decided he wouldn't tell him about Bob for the moment. He felt like this problem was his responsibility alone. Gerard shouldn't have to worry about high school drama and his idiot ex-boyfriend's petty blackmail. Especially when it was clear he had stuff going on in his own life. 

Gerard wasn't stupid he knew something was up, he asked Frank if someone else knew about them. It was never difficult for Frank to come up with lies on the spot but for some reason when he said no it felt wrong. He just felt like whatever it was that he was starting with Gerard was so real it shouldn't involve any sort of lies. He kept telling himself that it was for Gerard's good. 

Frank figured after a while Bob would be less angry about being dumped and they could talk the whole situation out. The whole time they had been together had to mean something to him, right? How much longer could he walk over Frank? 

Frank kept trying to be positive. He hadn't felt that great in a long time and it was disheartening to see Bob trying to ruin everything. He stared out of his bedroom window and tried to picture a scenario where he was older could just be with Gerard in peace.

His phone buzzed, pulling him out of his daydream. 

The text wasn't from Gerard like he expected. Talk about the devil...

"I hope you didn't forget that scale model for geography class tomorrow. Get me an A or else..." 

Frank rolled his eyes. Of course he hadn't forgotten about the damn model. His relationship with Gerard was on the line. His fingers were still sticky from the glue he used to work on it.

Bob had to do a project for some extra credit and since he wasn't doing any damn work he had chosen the most difficult idea to create. 

There was a soft knock on the door and Frank's mom came into the bedroom. 

"How are you feeling today, Frankie?" She asked with a smile. For some reason she was convinced that Frank was terribly heart broken after he and Bob broke up so she had been babying him for the last few days. 

"Im great, ma. I'm actually going out soon." He told her. 

"Really? You and Bob got back together?" Her eyes brighten up and Frank almost gagged at the idea. 

"No I'm going out with my friend Ray." He lied.

"Oh. That's nice..." She tried to keep smiling but it was clear she was disappointed. If only she knew how big of a jerk Bob really was.

She left and Frank tried not to think about Bob. Instead he focused on the date Gerard had planned for both of them that night. There was this small theater downtown that was playing evil dead at midnight. The plan was to eat some candy and make out in the dark and Frank couldn't wait.

Frank's parents were already asleep when Gerard texted him saying he was parked two streets down his house. They were being extra careful to not get caught together. 

Frank jogged to Gerard's car, regretting not having brought a jacket. 

"Hey!" Gerard kissed his lips when he got into the car. He couldn't help but to smile. Even though him and Gerard had been kind of going out for a while it was still surreal to him that they were together. Frank's smile dropped when he smelled the alcohol in Gerard's breath. 

"Were you drinking?" He asked. 

"Yes, Mom!" Gerard chuckled. "I had a sip of this" He pulled a silver flask out of  his pocket and showed it to Frank. 

"Oh." Frank took it. The smell of the liquid inside made his nose burn. "I'm cutting you off. I want you sober on our date." He screwed the lid back on the flask and threw it on the backseat. 

"Are you serious?" Gerard smiled teasingly at him. 

"Yep" Frank kissed him again. 

"Fine." Gerard started the car. "I don't really feel like I need to drink when I'm with you anyways." 

"Really?" Frank asked. The idea that someone like him could make Gerard feel like being sober warmed his heart.

"Uhum. You're better than alcohol." Gerard winked at him.

They got to the movie theater Gerard payed for the tickets even though Frank protested. They bought some skittles and found some sits on the back where no one would notice them kissing.

They both had seen the movie a bunch of times before so they were mostly just hanging out and only watching the best parts. The place was almost empty and it seemed like the entire audience consisted in couples making out. Gerard had an arm around Frank's shoulders. 

"Thank's for bringing me here." Frank kissed his cheek. 

"You don't have to thank me." He kissed Franks lips softly. 

 

 


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, yeah.  
> I'm back bitches.  
> This chapter is totally dedicated to Today_we_stay_for_them! Thanks for the comments!!!!  
> I'll try to upload every week from now on until this shit show is finished.

Frank was the newest inhabitant of cloud nine.  Gerard was really worth all the shit life (and Bob) had been throwing his way.

Even on days when they couldn't hang out at all they would still sit in classroom and glance at each other remembering the last time their lips touched. They texted pretty much all day. It had just become a part of their routines to share what they were doing with each other. Frank still smiled every time his phone showed there was a new text message from the mysterious letter "G" saved on his contacts beside a purple heart emoji.

On one Friday, they decided to order some pizza and just hang out at Gerard's place, since going out was risky. The pizza box was still open on the small table of the living room and they were spilled on the floor playing twenty questions. The sweet pinot noir wine they had been drinking had them flushed and chuckling.

"So," Frank started "Have you ever kissed a girl?" He raised an eyebrow at Gerard, biting the tip of his tongue.

"Oh yeah. I always knew I was gay but there was this girl in art school... Her name was Lindsay and I just thought she was really fucking hot." Gerard sipped directly from the wine bottle.

"Ew, I'm never kissing a girl." Frank pretended to gag.

"You say that now but when you're too drunk a mouth is a mouth is a mouth...." Gerard shrugged drunkenly. "Okay my turn." He scratched his head and thought for a second. "Did you really love Bob?"

Frank scoffed "Not really." He answered honestly. "I though I did but to be frank he just wasn't my type, you know?" He reached out his hand and Gerard gave him the bottle.

"You're always Frank." Gerard smiled at his shitty pun and Frank sat up abruptly with a little bit of wine dripping from his nose. 

"Don't make me laugh when I'm fucking sipping stuff!" He slapped Gerard playfully. 

They sat closer together and Gerard pulled Frank in to kiss his lips softly as their laughter died down.

"If Bob was not your type... What is your type?"Gerard traced Frank's cheek bone with his fingers. 

"Is that your next question?" Frank asked. 

"Is that yours?" Gerard shot back.

"You are." Frank said. "My type I mean, not my next question..." 

"Get outta here..." Gerard rolled his eyes. 

"I mean it. You're my dream guy..." Frank nodded. 

They stared at each other. Gerard went to kiss Frank again but he interrupted it. 

"I have more questions." He said. "Before we started seeing each other my friend Ray said you dropped out of art school. Is that true?"

Gerard's face got more serious and Frank feared he might have touched on a sensitive topic but he felt like it was time they started actually learning the deep stuff about each other.

"Well, yeah. I was almost graduating though. I left on my last year." He gave Frank a sad smile. "Why were you asking Ray about me, huh?"  

"Oh that's easy. I totally had a crush on you." 

Gerard chuckled. "I always knew it." 

"Were you any good? At arty art stuff I mean." 

"What sort of question is that?" Gerard laughed. "I think I was... Do you want to see some of my work? I think I still have some old drawings." 

"Hell yeah!" They got up and Gerard dragged Frank to his bedroom

Gerard dug a box from the bottom of his wardrobe and dust flied everywhere. He sneezed a bunch of times. He brought the box to the living room and started going through the papers inside.

Frank was dumbfounded. The art in those papers looked beautiful. All the drawings were realistic but they still had something that showed an unique style. The dark shapes in black ink showed portraits, cats, old houses...  

"Wow, you were really good!" Frank exclaimed.

"Well... Not trying to toot my own horn but I guess I was better at it than at teaching."

"Why don't you go back and finish your course?" Frank asked, examining an sketch book.

"I don't have the money. And to be honest I'm comfortable in my job. I don't particularly like it but it's so difficult to just start doing something else." He rubbed his forehead.

"You really should go back. You have so much talent." Frank was so impressed with Gerard's drawings he couldn't stop looking at them . All of his art looked eerie and mysterious. Now that he thought about it, the art looked just like Gerard.

"Now my question is: Why do you care about this shit?" Gerard stared at Frank. He closed the sketch book and held Gerard's hand.

"I guess I just care about you."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have any questions about this story feel free to ask me on tumblr at chemicalplan.tumblr.com


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I said I was gonna post a chapter per week and obviously didn't.   
> This story is almost over and I promise I'm gonna do my very best to finish it soon but life's pretty damn hard right now and I'm doing my very best to put myself through college so bear w me a lil bit, k?   
> Sorry to keep you waiting. I have a break from classes until the end of this month so I guess I'll be able to focus on writing. If anyone is still reading this let me know in the comments so I feel more inspired to actually post.   
> Here's an anxiety ridden chapter for y'all. Enjoy.

Maybe the dream Frank woke up from should have been a warning of how shitty the day ahead was going to be. He couldn't remember exactly what happened but he remembered running from something and not knowing where he was going. His eyes shot open and for the first time in a while he was wide awake before 7 am. He checked the mirror and the dark bags under his eyes exteriorized how tired his mind was. For some reason he couldn't sleep for hours and when he finally did it was more like running a marathon since he couldn't stop rolling from side to side (TM, lol). 

He decided he needed a warm shower and took his time washing his black hair. The dye was starting to fade and he could see the natural brown color underneath it, so he touched up the color with the rest of the dye he stole from his mom months before. He couldn't find any gloves to protect his skin and ended up staining both of his hands in the process. 

Bob had been blowing up his phone the night before and it gave Frank so much anxiety he decided to just turn the phone off and lock it in his drawer. Out of sight, out of mind.

Right? 

Now that it was morning and he wanted to see if Gerard had texted him, he stood in front of the drawer with the key in hand but couldn't convince his arms to move. His wet hair dripped onto his naked back and he shivered. It was just his stupid phone but for Frank it was like Bob himself was gonna jump out of the screen and punch him in the neck for getting him B on a Geography paper or something.

He heard the phone buzzing against the wood of the drawer and shivered again. He almost decided to leave it there for the day but a tiny voice in his head kept wondering if it was Gerard texting him and not his evil ex.

Even though Gerard was making Frank's life seem like a dream where he had someone who understood and cared for him, the whole Bob drama was starting to get to him. Maybe if he could tell Gerard about it he wouldn't feel so scared and anxious. He sighed. 

"Frank! You're gonna be late!" His mom pounded on the door. The sudden noise unfroze him and he turned the key and pocketed his phone without even looking at it. 

"I'm coming!" He yelled back and threw on the same black t-shirt he wore the day before. And the one before that too.

It wasn't until he was half way to school he found his balls and checked his phone. Among the thousand unwanted threatening texts from Bob he found what he was looking for.

"I don't know why I do some of the things I do or why I have done them before but I know why I want you. I see the good in you and you make me realize I'm not all bad. - G"  

Frank felt the anxiety pour out of him as he read the text over and over again. He didn't care what happened as long as he could keep feeling like he did in that moment. Everything felt under his control again but that only lasted until he saw Bob waiting for him in front of the school. It was too late to run or hide or even play dead. Bob's keen eyes spotted him across the street. He could see it in his smug smile. 

Frank swallowed the fear and walked towards to school keeping his head up. 

"I have nothing to say to you." He said firmly as soon as Bob opened his mouth to speak to him. 

"Good." Bob started walking beside him. "You just listen then."

"What the fuck do you want now? I do everything you ask me to and don't even complain about it." Frank stared at his feet so Bob couldn't see his stressed out expression.

"Well. I've been missing you a lot." Bob spoke softly. Frank stopped abruptly. 

"How dare you? How fucking dare you, Bob? I swear there's no person or thing I despise more than I despise you." His lips formed a thin straight line and his hands were closed into fists.

"Woah... Hold up. You're gonna hurt my feelings like that. And I thought we agreed you would just listen."

Frank rolled his eyes. "What do you want?" He asked again.

"I want you to come over to my house tonight." Bob crossed his arms.

"You gotta be kidding me. Why?" Frank bit the inside of his cheek to stop himself from screaming at Bob and making the whole situation worse.

"Because I've been lonely?" Bob shrugged. "There are things you can do for me that no one else here can. You do know we're the only two gay dudes in this damn school, right? I miss your cute and... warm mouth." He smiled. 

Frank felt his whole face warm up in anger. "You're here trying to ruing my life because you're fucking horny?" He yelled. Without a second thought Bob pushed him against a wall and pressed his forearm against Frank's throat, reminding him that this wasn't just annoying. It was dangerous.

Some freshmen kids were passing by on their way to class and gave Frank a worried glance. Bob noticed it and soften his grip. He kissed Frank's cheek. "Nothing to see here. Have you never seen a couple fight? Move along, midgets."

Some of the kids hesitated. Frank could see they wanted to help him. Bob reached for Frank's arm and twisted it behind his back where no one could see it.

"Y-yeah, we're good!" Frank spat out in pain and the kids left. 

"So..." Bob let go of Frank's arm. "Tonight. My place. You and me."

"Come on,  Bob. Did you ever even like me? Why are you doing this to me? I already do all your school work." Frank's eyes started to burn as he tried to hold back tears. "Do you have any idea how this pressure you're putting on me has been fucking with my head? Now you want me to make you cum as if you couldn't just beat your damn meat to porn or football games or whatever floats your damn boat nowadays." Frank held his hands to him mouth as if that would stop the words from coming out as tears rolled down his face.

"Stop fucking crying!" Bob grabbed his shoulders and shook him back and forth like he weighted nothing.

"I'm sorry... I'm just so stressed..." Frank brushed his fingers through his hair not knowing what to do with his hands. "I can't do this, Bob. I won't do it."

Bob slapped him across the face and the loud clap echoed throughout the hallway but class had started minutes ago and there was no one around to hear it and come to Frank's rescue.

"Did you forget that you're my bitch forever now? It's not my fault you're a disgusting teacher fucker!" Bob yelled.

"Shhhh! Don't say that." Frank's eyes were wide open in fear of someone hearing that.

"Do what I tell you if you don't want me to send that pedophile to jail!"

"He's not..." Frank tried to speak but Bob was having none of it.

"You better show up. Or we'll let the police decide what he is or isn't." Bob kissed Frank's lips roughly for one second and held him in place as he struggled and protested.

As soon as Bob was out of sight Frank ran to the bathroom not even bothering to conceal the tears that just kept coming.    

He hid in an empty stall and cried until he felt numb. He knew he had to protect Gerard whatever the cost was. There was no way out. Bob owned him. 

He washed his face and was about to go to class when his phone rang. 

"Hey. Is this Frank?" A familiar voice asked. 

"Yeah... Bert?" He asked. 

"Yeah man. I got Gerard here and he really wants to see ya." There was so much noise in the background Frank could barely make out the words Bert was saying. 

"Yeah, I'll see him in class later." Frank was finding the whole call so weird he didn't even think of how cool it was that his favorite singer just called him on his cell phone.

"Yeah, Gerard ain't really in conditions to teach a class but he says he's going anyway 'cause he wants to see ya. We don't think that's such a good idea though." Bert laughed like crazy and just then frank realized he was drunk. 

"How are you guys drunk at 9 am?"  He rubbed his temples, feeling completely drained of energy. 

"Don't fucking judge me. It's 6 pm in Brazil right now." Bert laughed again. Frank could hear Gerard asking for the phone in the background. 

"No, it's not. But sure... Can I talk to Gee?" 

"Heyyyy, babe." Gerard slurred. "Don't listen to Bert. I'm coming to work in a little bit, okay?" 

"Gee, I don't think you should come.Honestly. You sound really drunk." Frank started getting really worried. 

"No, I'm not that drunk." Frank could hear people chanting 'CHUG! CHUG! CHUG!'

"Where the hell are you? Wait. Never mind. I'm kinda done with today anyways. How about you just go home and I'll meet you there? I really can't stand classes today."

"Really?" Gerard asked. "You're cutting class for me?"

Frank laughed bitterly. "I'm doing lots of stuff for you, Gee."  

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment how much you fucking hate Bob.


End file.
